Acrílica sobre tela
by Bel Weasley
Summary: Fanfic vencedora do III Challenge Femmeslash do fórum 3Vassouras. A acrílica era como ela. Simples. E, como ela, adquiria uma grandiosidade insuspeita sobre o tecido grosso da tela.
1. Prólogo

**Acrílica sobre tela**

"A acrílica era como ela. Simples. E, como ela, adquiria uma grandiosidade insuspeita sobre o tecido grosso da tela. Eu evitava observá-la nesses momentos. Talvez por não querer que ela parecesse ainda mais fascinante. Cores demais. Vida demais."

* * *

**AVISO:** Essa fic contém slash, mais especificamente femmeslash - trocando em miúdos, duas mulheres se pegando (embora não tenha nada bastante descritivo). Mais especificamente, Andrômeda e Bellatrix Black se pegando. Sim, as irmãs, o que me leva a salientar que essa fic também contém incesto. Se por motivos religiosos/políticos/sexuais/culinários/seja qual for isso ferir seus olhos e te deixar bravo comigo, é direito seu fechar a janela e esquecer que viu essa fic. Se, por outro lado você é livre de preconceitos e aprecia uma boa história, vá em frente e deixe uma review dizendo o que achou.

* * *

Acrílica sobre tela

"And if you go  
I wanna go with you  
And if you die  
I wanna die with you"  
Lonely day – Sistem of a down

"É saudade, então  
E mais uma vez  
De você fiz o desenho mais perfeito que se fez  
Os traços copiei do que não aconteceu"  
Acrilic on Canvas – Legião Urbana

Prólogo

Um dia ela disse que há sempre uma coisa na vida de cada pessoa da qual ela nunca vai poder fugir. E isso ela chamava de apenas destino. Era certo e inevitável, tal como sempre haveria estrelas por trás de um manto nublado que cobrisse inteiramente o céu. Esse era seu exemplo preferido, quando puxava o meu braço em direção ao sótão e me levava até a nossa janela. Nossa, era o que ela dizia. Aquele lugar do mundo que era apenas nosso.

Ela colocou um tapete velho ali, retirado de um dos baús antigos que eram guardados entre os móveis velhos e objetos mágicos cuja utilidade ninguém mais lembrava. As coisas guardadas no sótão não deveriam ser bisbilhotadas, era o que ouvíamos quando nos repreendiam por subir até ali sozinhas. Segredos, talvez. Coisas que os Black eram, ou que tinham sido um dia, e que não queriam que ninguém mais soubesse.

E, no entanto, não importavam as proibições, aquele era o lugar onde sempre éramos encontradas, deitadas de costas no tapete velho, carcomido de traças, tão antigo que não era possível saber qual teria sido sua cor original. Naquele tempo já era marrom, como se, depois de tantos anos de existência, tivesse adquirido a tonalidade da poeira que nele se depositava. Ficávamos mirando a ampla janela que se abria para o céu, nossos rostos iluminados apenas pela luz azulada da noite. Ela segurava minha mão entre seus dedos e apontava para um ponto brilhante. "Ali está, Bellatrix". E nos deixávamos ficar naquele tapete, no escuro, por toda a noite, até adormecermos juntas, nossos corpos gelados como a madrugada, pálidos e tão imóveis que poderíamos passar por duas bonecas idênticas esquecidas no chão.

Eu sempre achei que fosse uma mentira, mas uma mentira que Andrômeda, em sua ingenuidade, gostava de acreditar. Quem era ingênua? Quem realmente acreditou nos sonhos? Quem rasgou a própria alma e tingiu a tela de negro antes de desfazer o tecido em tiras? Quem ficou enfeitiçada com as esculturas de vidro equilibradas umas sobre as outras, como acrobatas num espetáculo de circo, antes que os dedos finos deslizassem para longe silenciosamente e tudo viesse abaixo? Quem ficou sob os cacos, e depois disso só pôde ver o mundo através de um filtro vermelho? Andrômeda realmente nunca acreditou.

* * *

Eu a matei. Disse isso logo no primeiro dia. Falei outras coisas também, mas no fim, era quase somente isso que tinha para falar antes de voltar para a cela. Ficava sentada no chão como uma lunática, meu rosto comprimido contra a grade gelada, os olhos girando ao acaso, percorrendo vagarosamente as paredes cinzentas, as antigas pedras cobertas de crostas esbranquiçadas, os filetes de água correndo verticalmente até se juntarem à camada vítrea que cobria o chão. O som constante do líquido enchia o corredor.

Eles não queriam saber. Queriam saber sobre as torturas. Sobre as maldições imperdoáveis. Sobre os cativeiros secretos e os métodos de interrogatório. Eles não sabiam que eu havia mesmo matado. Minha irmã.

"Por que você acha que a matou? Andrômeda Black morreu antes da guerra..."

Eu ria. Eu podia rir porque já era louca, mesmo antes das grades e das perguntas, antes das mortes. Antes dela. Eu repetia seu nome, me lembrando da exata entonação com que ela o pronunciava as vogais enquanto assinava.

Ela não assinava no início, apenas numerava as telas com um lápis. Isso era quando seus quadros tinham como destino as paredes do meu quarto, o chão, o teto, até cobrirem a janela e impedirem qualquer luz de entrar. Eu convivia com aquelas pinceladas, respirando o odor tóxico da tinta ainda úmida até perder a noção dos limites entre as cores, entre as telas e o quarto, entre meu corpo e o emaranhado de tons, e de mim surgia a tinta vermelha sobre as pinturas.

Depois, quando seus quadros passaram a ter outros destinos, ela passou a assinar com um pincel fino, os lábios formando os sons antes que as letras tomassem formato. An-drô-me-da. E me vinha a lembrança dos cabelos dela esvoaçando ao redor do rosto e tocando a tinta fresca, formando relevos estranhos na pintura.

Como a água. Eu a via, com os traços disformes e caóticos de sua pintura, nos reflexos que tremulavam na superfície da água, o laranja das chamas dos archotes se fundindo com o cinzento das paredes e o azul que se insinuava através de uma janela no fim do corredor. As cores se moviam em línguas que se enroscavam e se separavam continuamente, à medida que a água era agitada pelo vento que atravessava o corredor.

Inclinava o corpo o máximo possível contra as grades para ver a janela, e aquele pequeno pedaço de céu a que eu agora tinha direito. O azul me parecia de algum modo falso e voltava a olhar para a água, onde um azul intenso e perturbadoramente verdadeiro envolvia meu próprio reflexo. E me lembrava que já fazia algum tempo que as ilusões, as simples duplicatas de luz refletida, me pareciam mais reais que a realidade. Talvez porque a realidade ultimamente fosse terrivelmente cinzenta, como se todas as cores tivessem sido sugadas da tela do mundo e restassem apenas os traços negros, as sombras cinzentas e o fundo assustadoramente branco e vazio.

Meu reflexo, aquele que era mais real que meu corpo que se comprimia contra as grades da cela, mantinha o olhar para mim. O rosto emagrecido brilhava pela umidade acumulada sobre a pele e fios dos cabelos negros grudavam nas bochechas. No espelho instável de água via meus olhos. Meus olhos de verdade, com meu brilho de verdade. Aquele que havia me deixado há muito tempo. "Andie..."

Eu não estava facilitando as coisas, eles diziam. Ora, as coisas nunca tinham sido tão fáceis. Ali, naquela maldita cena úmida e escura, as cores fluindo na água suja que se acumulava no chão, as coisas me pareciam mais claras do que nunca. Não estava bom dizer sim para tudo? Eu não tinha vergonha de nada do que fizera.

Mais uma vez o reflexo. E dessa vez não era Bellatrix quem me espiava de lá. A face se tornara mais arredondada e os olhos faiscaram. A impressão durou apenas um instante, e logo em seguida havia apenas a mistura de cores e o irritante som dos passos na água. O bruxo se aproximou e meus dedos deslizaram nas barras da grade.

"Andie... Está falando de Andrômeda Tonks?"

Encarei os olhos escuros sob os cílios fartos do auror. Andie acreditava que tudo poderia ser corrigido. Como uma mão de tinta branca sobre a tela permitia que se recomeçasse do zero. Nem tudo, Andie, nem tudo.

Existia alguma forma de apagar tudo agora? Existia a palavra perdão para mim àquela altura? Existiu em qualquer outro momento?

"O senhor sabe pintar?"

Ele me encarou, seu rosto coberto pelas sombras oscilantes das grades, parecendo avaliar se deveria ou não responder.

"Eu costumava pintar", falei, sem esperar por uma resposta. "Fazia isso muito bem, diziam. Algumas galerias chegaram a exibir meus quadros. Era uma coisa que eu gostava. Pintei muito, mas provavelmente não há ninguém que se lembre disso agora". Suspirei. Andrômeda Black, Andrômeda Tonks. Andie. Sempre começava e terminava da mesma maneira. O reflexo na água. Os grandes olhos negros me mirando do berço. Olhos de "céu nublado", eu definiria muitas e muitas vezes, enquanto revisava todos os tons de cores existentes de tinta óleo em busca daquela única tonalidade. Era como se sempre houvesse nuvens escuras a frente deles. "Há uma pintura no átrio do Ministério da Magia... uma mulher com uma criança nos braços".

"Não sabia que aquela pintura era sua", ele deu um passo para fora das sombras, e sua pele morena foi iluminada pela luz avermelhada dos archotes.

"Não é. É de Andrômeda Tonks. Ela adotou esse nome para assinar os quadros mesmo antes de se casar. Ela não gostava de ser uma Black, a Andie, tinha vergonha. Nenhum de nós nunca entendeu isso".

"Foi por isso que a matou? Ela desprezou sua família e os humilhou ao se casar com Ted Tonks?" Mais passos na água. Ele agora estava bem à minha frente. Olhei para minhas mãos, ainda presas às grades, os dedos marcados com o avermelhado da ferrugem. Suas mãos estavam sempre esticadas na minha direção, desde o dia em que eu tinha me inclinado em direção aos braços de minha mãe e admirado o conteúdo de um pequeno embrulho amarelo. E desde o início ela sempre pareceu estar muitos passos a minha frente.

Cerrei os dentes e os vi aparecer sob meus lábios no reflexo. Isso costumava ser um sorriso. Há muito, muito tempo. Quando eu sorria de verdade. Quando eu me sentia mais real que meu reflexo. Não era mais de interrogatório, mas uma confissão. Mesmo que não existisse perdão possível. Mesmo que minha culpa não tivesse sentido.

Eu a admirava acima de todos. Andrômeda. Agora parecia-me que sempre soubera o nome dela, mesmo antes de nascer, como se ela sempre tivesse existido. E eu dissera ao auror que pintava...  
Não era verdade. Perto dela eu rabiscava telas. Com onze anos eu pintava flores. Com essa idade ela trazia para as telas a exata impressão de se mergulhar num lago de gelo, pintando nosso jardim de inverno na tela, não como se espalhasse tinta sobre o tecido, mas como se espalhasse ali o próprio frio, o branco indefinível da neve e o cinza morto das pedras e das plantas adormecidas. Quando eu dizia que queria pintar como ela, minha mãe perguntava para que queria pintar coisas que ninguém entendia. Como explicar o que a pintura significava para mim? Enquanto tudo que minha mãe queria era que meu pai encontrasse ocupações suficientes fora de casa e que sempre houvesse festas de gala onde pudesse desfilar com vestidos caros e jóias exclusivas, eu desejava, com toda a minha escassa fé entremeada de cinismo, pintar não apenas objetos, mas almas nas minhas telas.

Eu queria acreditar que tinha realmente uma fé a qual apelar. Eu queria celebrar minha fé, minha crença da vida, nas cores e nos traços trabalhados de tinta óleo. Queria ser reconhecida. Queria que a pintura me fizesse imortal. Talvez tudo se resumisse àquela palavra. Eu queria ser imortal, ainda que apenas nas tintas cercadas de molduras. Eterna.

* * *

N.A.:  
A primeira femmeslash que eu escrevo, quero reviews.  
Acrílic on Cancas é uma música do Legião Urbana, em português, acrílica sobre tela, uma técnica de pintura. 

Agradecimentos: Katherine, que me mostrou a música Acrilic on Canvas (linda, ouçam) e me deu o título da fic; Ferfinha, que mestrou o challenge Femmeslash do fórum 3Vassouras para o qual a fic foi escrita e exigiu que eu terminasse; Gutenha, que foi uma beta rápida e solícita; Poli, que fez uma capa linda mesmo antes de eu ter um título para a fic; as nozes em geral, eu não teria ido em frente sem vocês!


	2. Tela

Parte 1. Tela

_"Preparei a minha tela  
__Com pedaços de lençóis que não chegamos a sujar  
__A armação fiz com madeira  
__Da janela do seu quarto"  
__Acrilic on Canvas – Legião Urbana_

Lembro perfeitamente de tia Cassiopéia amarrando a fita de seda do meu vestido e me dizendo que iríamos dar um passeio naquele dia, a primeira lembrança que posso localizar com exatidão no tempo. Tia Cassiopéia tinha a delicadeza de uma pétala de rosa. Sempre tão comedida, tão suave. Era já uma senhora, mas permanecia muito bonita, como se os anos simplesmente não pudessem mudá-la. Era irmã mais nova de meu avô e se dizia que tivera muitos pretendentes quando moça, mas Pollux Black nunca os julgou bons o suficiente, puros de sangue o suficiente, ricos o suficiente. Ela aceitou o veredicto do irmão e permaneceu em casa, ajudando a criar seus filhos e, mais tarde, seus netos. Chovia quando ela me levou pela mão sob o guarda-chuva, meus pés espalhando respingos de água enquanto caminhava pela calçada molhada. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, havia muito movimento em casa, meu pai andava de um lado para o outro amassando um charuto não aceso entre os dentes. Ninguém me explicou nada porque a verdade era que eu não deveria saber de nada.

Quando voltamos, foi tia Cassiopéia quem segurou meu rosto entre seus dedos compridos e disse que minha irmãzinha havia chegado. Era o dia 16 de abril de 1955. Aquelas mãos minúsculas envolveram meu dedo com força, me dizendo que a partir daquele instante eu nunca mais poderia fugir delas.

"Sua irmãzinha..." Irmãzinha? Como eu poderia amá-la? Mal podia olhá-la sem me sentir enjoada. Não suportava o cheiro de leite que exalava de seus ralos cabelos negros. Quando me aproximava, seu primeiro ato era tirar as mãos da boca e tentar me tocar, ao que me esgueirava fazendo caretas. E era repreendida por minha mãe. "Não seja má com a sua irmãzinha, Bellatrix". Não era má, respondia.

De repente fiquei velha demais para ser mimada. Minha mãe mal me tocava, sempre tão preocupada em manter aquela coisinha chorosa limpa, alimentada, sorridente... Seu sorriso conquistava a todos e em pouco tempo até mesmo tia Cassiopéia já dizia que eu tinha idade suficiente para amarrar as fitas de meus vestidos e pentear os cabelos sozinha. A única pessoa em casa que parecia imune aos sorrisos de Andrômeda era meu pai, que se referia a ela como "aquela menina". E também ficava incomodado quando assistia aos cuidados de minha mãe com o bebê.

Amá-la? Não demorou muito para que eu passasse a odiá-la, embora fosse muito jovem ainda para compreender isso. Eu a odiava, odiava aquele rosto rosado e rechonchudo me buscando, odiava seus sorrisos barulhentos que mostravam um único e pequeno dente que começava a despontar, odiava a os orbes negros acompanhando-me enquanto eu andava perto dela, odiava aquelas mãos úmidas estendidas para mim, me perseguindo sempre como uma sombra.

Andrômeda não tinha mais que alguns meses de vida quando foi desmamada. Lembro-me de ter ficado feliz com a idéia, sabendo que aquilo faria com que minha mãe pudesse afastá-la um pouco de si e talvez então fosse capaz de perceber que eu ainda existia. Só não sabia que a partir dali seria eu quem teria que ficar perto de Andrômeda. Mal pude acreditar quando vi seu berço no meu quarto. "Cuide da sua irmãzinha, Bellatrix". Eu a teria sufocado com um travesseiro quando ela chorava estridentemente no meio da noite se não achasse que meus pais pouco se importariam com isso. Ninguém vinha quando Andrômeda chorava. Então eu escalava as grades do berço e, ignorando corajosamente meu desagrado em ficar próxima a ela, deixava que segurasse minha mão entre seus dedos úmidos até que seus gemidos se transformassem em soluços e, então, ela adormecesse.

Meus pais queriam um filho, explicou-me tia Cassiopéia. Não demorou muito para que minha mãe ficasse grávida novamente, grávida e doente, demandando todos os cuidados de minha tia, e eu e minha irmã nos tornamos a única companhia uma da outra. Eu tinha então quase cinco anos de idade, mas ela era ainda um bebê que começava a balbuciar sílabas desconexas. Hoje sei que Andrômeda recebeu de meus pais muito menos que eu havia recebido.

"Segure a mão da sua irmãzinha, Bellatrix". Seus passos falhos no piso de madeira escura, os pés enfiados em pequenos sapatos brancos, pisando na renda da saia do vestido. Suas pequenas pernas tremiam com o esforço de se equilibrar. Suas mãos rosadas agarrando as minhas, novamente com força. Segura de estar sendo conduzida por mim, ela avançava um pé após o outro, completamente em minhas mãos, acreditando, como só ela poderia acreditar, que eu nunca a deixaria cair. Ela sempre foi confiante assim. "Não a deixe cair, Bellatrix". Meus dedos deslizaram sob as mãos rosadas e ela se inclinou para frente tentando recuperar o contato, mas eu estava me afastando. Um som fraco saiu de sua garganta quando o piso brilhante se encheu de sangue. Andrômeda não chorou, apenas me olhou com aqueles olhos nublados, seu pequeno queixo manchando de vermelho vivo o colarinho do vestido enquanto os dedos novamente se erguiam na minha direção.

"Não faça sua irmãzinha chorar". Ela esfregava os olhos com os punhos fechados, espalhando o sangue pelo rosto. Eu me abaixei junto a ela e a ergui colocando as mãos sob seus braços, mordendo os lábios nervosamente. Se alguém visse aquilo, sabia que seria repreendida. "Você deveria estar cuidando dela!", eu ouvia a voz de tia Cassiopéia ecoando em minha mente. Eu sempre deveria estar cuidando dela, mesmo quando era jovem demais para cuidar de mim mesma. Andrômeda choramingou e agarrou minha saia, deixando marcas vermelhas de seus pequenos dedos no tecido claro. Olhei desesperada para a porta, esperando pela chegada de alguém que tivesse ouvido seus gemidos. Tentei empurrá-la para longe, mas ela continuava voltando, determinada.

"Be-bella", ela murmurou, em sua dicção quase incompreensível, o rosto manchado de lágrimas e sangue. Eu sentei no chão e a trouxe para meus braços, torcendo para que aquilo a fizesse parar de chorar. Ela se aninhou junto ao meu peito e passou os braços fofos por meus ombros, secando as lágrimas na manga do meu vestido. Suspirava baixinho e ainda soluçava, mas o choro desaparecera completamente, e parecia aos poucos submergir numa aura de serenidade. Puxei um pedaço da saia e comecei a limpar seu rosto, sentindo seu corpo relaxar. Eu era quase pequena demais para segurá-la.

Seus pequenos dedos tocaram meus lábios, os olhinhos entreabertos pregados nos meus. Um murmúrio escapou de seus lábios e a mandei ficar quieta, ao que ela pareceu entender, pois mesmo seus soluços cessaram e ela adormeceu em meus braços.

Não me lembro o que foi feito quando perceberam o corte em seu queixo. Talvez nada tenha acontecido, já que ninguém ligava muito para o destino daquela criança quando pairava a esperança de que minha mãe estivesse enfim esperando o desejado herdeiro dos Black. Mas me lembro ainda hoje das palavras que saíram de meus lábios, baixinho, no ritmo suave de uma canção de ninar, enquanto balançava o corpo para frente e para trás com Andrômeda em meus braços, segurando sua mão junto ao meu rosto, pela primeira vez me sentindo bem com o calor que emanava dela. "Take your hand, and walk away... lonely day..."

Minha irmã. A criança que adormeceu em meus braços quando eu mal podia erguê-la. Eu a odiava tanto. E eu a amei naquele dia porque, vendo o vermelho penetrar lentamente as fibras do tecido do meu vestido, descobri que éramos iguais. Eu fui capaz de amá-la como nunca conseguiria amar mais ninguém, pelo simples fato de partilharmos a mesma tragédia. Sempre vou sentir saudades do tempo em que podia gostar dela daquela forma. Mesmo que hoje saiba que a verdade é que nunca me permiti realmente deixar de odiá-la.

* * *

As cerdas finas do pincel correram pelo tecido grosseiro espalhando a tinta branca. Peguei o tubo de tinta entre os dedos e o espremi sobre a palheta de madeira, liberando mais tinta. Depois mexi um pouco a tinta com o pincel e voltei a levá-la à tela, o pincel deslizando delicadamente, tentando manter a camada sempre com a mesma espessura. Enfim tinha coberto toda a tela de branco e comecei a espalhar outros tons de cores na palheta, parando às vezes para observar a imagem à minha frente. 

"Natureza morta", explicara a professora de pintura na primeira aula. A primeira lição para que aprendesse as noções de perspectiva e profundidade. Meus olhos fitaram a cesta de frutas sobre a mesinha de chá da sala de música. A professora arrumou os óculos e começou a dissertar sobre a iluminação daquela sala de música ser mais adequada à pintura que a do quarto que eu dividia com Andrômeda, onde usualmente eram minhas aulas. Três amplas janelas cobriam uma parede e a luz natural transpassava as cortinas finas, enchendo a sala de uma claridade lírica. Os instrumentos dourados atrás das portas envidraçadas de um armário refulgiam. Uma das cortinas se balançara com o vento até cobrir o piano de calda.

Meus passos fizeram barulhos leves no chão de madeira quando me aproximei do cavalete que sustentava a tela, segurando a palheta da maneira como me fora ensinado. Tentava manter a mão firme enquanto fazia o esboço da pintura com carvão, desviando o olhar sempre para o modelo sobre a mesa a fim de relembrar detalhes. Sempre fora hábil com desenho, motivo pelo qual todos acharam uma boa idéia quando pedi para ter aulas de pintura.

Tinha então nove anos e usava um avental branco sobre o vestido azul para não me sujar com a tinta. Não que precisasse daquilo. Tia Cassiopéia costumava dizer que eu só podia usar magia para me manter sempre tão limpa. Talvez porque Andrômeda não pudesse dar dois passos sem manchar a saia do vestido, fosse caindo (ela tinha propensão a se distrair e tropeçar em seus próprios pés), fosse esfregando nela os dedos sujos. E Andrômeda sempre tinha os dedos sujos de alguma coisa.

Olhei para o armário de instrumentos. A luz incidia no vidro, de modo que ele refletia toda a sala de música, formando a imagem semi-transparente de uma menina magra diante de um cavalete, correndo o pincel pela tela. Agora que finalmente tinha começado, estava achando difícil escolher as cores. Não gostava de falhar, mesmo que a tutora tivesse dito que aquilo era apenas um exercício. Reforçava as sombras, mas não via nenhum volume. Iluminava as superfícies das frutas, mas elas pareciam de algum modo mais inanimadas do que deveriam.

Voltei a olhar para o armário. Meu rosto formava uma careta de frustração. E vi, atrás de mim, parado junto à porta, um vulto. Não precisava me virar para saber quem era. Podia adivinhar a exata expressão curiosa que Andrômeda lançava da porta, os cabelos negros desarrumados, caindo sobre os olhos, o rosto vermelho de correr pela casa e a saia do vestido verde tomada por marcas de dedos. A Andrômeda do reflexo inclinou a cabeça para mim, seus olhos estranhamente transparentes. Uma de suas mãos deixou a moldura da porta e se projetou para mim, e fechei os olhos, suspirando com impaciência.

Voltei minha atenção para as tintas, mas a imagem da mão estendida de Andrômeda se recusava a deixar minhas retinas, se entrelaçando entre meus pensamentos como uma lacuna na minha concentração. A perseguição. Nunca poderia estar sozinha em lugar algum enquanto ela estivesse viva. Seria sempre aquela mão rosada esticada para mim. Os traços do pincel se tornaram mais grossos. Resmunguei baixinho, cobrindo o erro com uma camada de tinta branca. Recomeçar. Mas então a dificuldade de distinguir as cores transformou-se em total incapacidade. A maçã na mesa poderia ser tanto azul quanto vermelha e eu não veria qualquer diferença. O piano poderia ser preto ou branco. O próprio ar parecia ter uma cor indefinida, que eu nunca conseguiria formar com os tubos de tinta.

Concentre-se, Bellatrix, concentre-se. Inclinei-me para a tela, segurando o cavalete. Deixei o pincel cair, num movimento lento, lânguido, deslizando por entre meus dedos. Meus olhos o seguiram enquanto escorregava pelo piso brilhante, o som leve da madeira tomando a sala, até finalmente parar sob a sombra que a porta lançava na sala. Os olhos de Andrômeda se fixaram no objeto, maravilhados. Ela fez menção de pegá-lo, mas parou o gesto no meio, ficando estática. Seus olhos se ergueram para mim, dessa vez não transparentes, mas novamente enevoados, como se não vissem o mesmo mundo que os demais mortais ao seu redor.

"Saia, está me atrapalhando", resmunguei, as palavras tremendo um pouco na minha boca. Não sabia por que a simples presença dela me irritava tanto. Por que aqueles olhos me desconsertavam de tal maneira. Por que aquelas mãos nunca deixavam de me buscar apesar de tudo. Seus olhos abaixaram novamente para o pincel e voltaram para mim, e apenas sacudi a cabeça, esperando que, se ela tivesse pincel para brincar, não voltasse a importunar minha aula naquele dia.

Andrômeda sorriu. Embora descrever aquilo que ela fazia como um sorriso hoje me pareça uma grande injustiça. Minha mãe e tia Cassiopéia sorriam, estivessem felizes ou profundamente entristecidas. Narcissa sorria o tempo todo e quase todos a acompanhavam por simples inércia, que os impelia a imitar um gesto tão encantador. Andrômeda não sorria, porque o que ela fazia na verdade era iluminar-se. A pequena mudança na expressão facial fazia com que ela inteira brilhasse, quase como os instrumentos dourados atrás das portas transparentes do armário.

Sentia-me pior ainda quando ela fazia aquilo.

Ela se abaixou no chão, arrastando os joelhos até o pincel. Observou-o cuidadosamente, com a curiosidade própria das crianças da sua idade. Roçou os dedos nas cerdas sujas de tinta. Virei-me de volta para o quadro, decidida a me concentrar. Peguei mais uma vez o grafite para refazer a parte apagada do esboço, enquanto ouvia os passos frenéticos de seus sapatos se afastando pelo corredor.

A luz da sala de música se atenuou, como se Andrômeda tivesse levado consigo sua fonte. As cortinas claras sacudiram com mais força e senti um pouco de frio. Olhei mais uma vez para a porta, esperando encontrar minha irmã ali. Era como se ela ainda estivesse presente, mesmo que apenas como uma suspensão, uma atmosfera. Como os minúsculos grãos de poeira que o vento súbito erguia da superfície do piano. Olhei para a tela, percebendo que meus dedos tinham deslizado sozinhos enquanto estava distraída, traçando um arco escuro que cortava o esboço da bandeja de frutas. O sorriso de Andrômeda me assombrava da tela riscada.

Espremi o tubo de tinta branca e a espalhei em grande quantidade sobre a tela, cobrindo o emaranhado de traços de carvão e a tinta ainda úmida. Apoiei a cabeça na mão, respirando fundo antes de recomeçar. A tutora falava alguma coisa sobre uma tempestade e fechava as janelas. A cada som das vidraças correndo, as sombras na sala aumentavam. Eu permanecia imóvel, o pincel há poucos centímetros da tela branca. Ela acendeu os abajures e o lustre sobre nossas cabeças, enchendo o cômodo de uma doentia luz amarela.

"Está muito bom, Bellatrix", a professora elogiou, horas depois, com um sorriso plástico no rosto, tão artificial quanto as frutas na minha pintura. "Não se preocupe, vai ter muito tempo para melhorar", ela juntava seus livros na maleta de couro marrom. Os livros que lera para mim por vários dias antes de enfim colocar um pincel em minhas mãos.

Minha tela permaneceu por quatro dias na sala de música, ainda no cavalete, para que a tinta secasse. Eu passava diante dela, examinando-lhe os detalhes, sentindo-me muito mal para chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que havia de tão errado nela. Andrômeda gostava das cores. Foi a primeira a tocá-la, ainda úmida, manchando os dedos de tinta vermelha. Fiquei brava por isso e a proibi de se aproximar novamente. Então, nos vários minutos em que eu passava admirando minha própria mediocridade, ela permanecia três passos atrás de mim, os dedos rosados na boca , os pequenos olhos presos na pintura. Eu me desviava discretamente do quadro para olhar para minha irmã, tentando decifrar o que ela via. Mas me deparava apenas com o reflexo do quadro em seus olhos enevoados. E ali, dentro daqueles orbes escuros, minhas pinceladas pareciam finalmente adquirir alguma vida, tornando-se tão brilhantes quanto os sorrisos de Andrômeda.

* * *

As aulas de pintura continuaram. Porque eu nunca me permiti ser menos que perfeita em nada que me propusesse a fazer. E, quanto mais mergulhava no mundo da pintura, mais obcecada me tornava. Descobri que a beleza da pintura não era apenas a beleza da estética. A estética pouco valia quando era oca de uma idéia, de um sentimento. E eu pensava que talvez meu problema fosse exatamente esse – ser oca de sentimentos e, por isso, só conseguir trazer para a tela a superfície daquilo que pintava. 

Minha tutora, obviamente, dizia que eu estava indo "esplendidamente bem", com um sorriso acompanhando a expressão hiperbólica. Ela provavelmente não sabia que a pintura era muito mais que simples estética.

* * *

N.A.: Porque eu adoro criancinhas psicóticas...  
Obrigada Cah e Sweet Nightangel pelas reviews n.n 


	3. Tinta e paleta

Parte 2. Tinta e paleta

_"As cores que escolhi entre as tintas que inventei  
__Misturei com a promessa que nós dois nunca fizemos"  
__Acrilic on Canvas – Legião Urbana_

"Retratos, vamos estudar agora retratos", anunciou a tutora, quando eu já estava bem aprimorada em pintar maçãs e laranjas que eram nada mais que maçãs e laranjas, com formatos corretos e tons perfeitos, mas nada além disso. E meus dedos se contorceram de frustração quando ela sugeriu que Narcissa posasse para mim. Pelo menos, pensei comigo mesma, não teria que procurar algo além da superfície.

Hoje penso que aquele provavelmente foi meu quadro mais verdadeiro. Narcissa inclinada numa poltrona da sala de música, segurando um lírio entre os dedos. Refiz a pintura repetidas vezes até que estivesse perfeita. Fiz um estudo detalhado das cores até chegar ao exato tom vítreo de seus olhos azuis. Observei incansavelmente a forma como os fios dourados de seu cabelo caíam sobre os ombros do vestido. Narcissa tinha então não mais que quatro anos de idade, mas já apreciava imensamente ser objeto de atenção. Mesmo que fosse para um estudo de pintura medíocre. E no fim, ela estava na tela, exatamente como era. Completamente vazia.

Minha mãe também era daquele jeito e, ao longo dos meses, se tornou fácil pintá-la. Me agradava particularmente escolher os tons de cinza para fazer os reflexos em seus cabelos negros. Ela não costumava usá-los soltos, sempre os tinha presos em coques apertados e redes de linha negra. Mas, nas minhas pinturas, eles estavam sempre livres, como se assim eu tivesse a esperança de libertá-la um pouco de si mesma.

Meses de aulas. Mais de dois anos. E então eu teria que ter aulas apenas no verão, porque era hora de ir para a escola. Estava decidida a não deixar de pintar nos meses em que estivesse em Hogwarts. Já me sentia tão boa em pintar minha família que tinha esquecido que jamais tinha pintado profundidade em minhas telas. Nunca tentei pintar Andrômeda. Quando ela se oferecia para posar, dizia-lhe que era impossível para um artista pintar aqueles cabelos emaranhados ou encher o rosto da pintura de manchas de sujeira, ao que ela apenas me mirava, através do enevoado dos olhos, sem dizer nada. Talvez, já naquela época, a pequena Andrômeda conhecesse mais sobre profundidade do que eu.

Ainda gostava de me observar pintar. E me imitava, usando lápis de cor em folhas de pergaminho, interpretando a minha maneira concentrada de examinar um modelo de pintura. Passou a repetir os termos de pintura que eu usava, trocando letras pela dicção ainda infantil, sua voz aguda se enrolando quando eu, maldosamente, usava uma palavra estrangeira.

Ela tinha meu velho pincel entre os dedos quando se despediu de mim. Observava enquanto eu conferia pela última vez a arrumação do malão, sentada no tapete, esfregando distraidamente as cerdas escuras na bochecha. Empurrei com força a tampa para baixo e fiquei sentada sobre ela para fechar a tranca. Como se aquele fosse o sinal que estava esperando, minha irmã se ergueu, o vestido azul manchado de cinzento, os pequenos pés afundando nos pêlos do tapete, e, antes que eu pudesse reagir, jogou os braços em torno do meu pescoço e se aninhou junto ao meu peito, da exata maneira que costumava fazer quando era um bebê. Ficou quieta, os olhos fechados, como se estivesse concentrada demais naquele gesto para falar. Seus cabelos finos roçaram em meu queixo.

Horas depois, quando transitava pelos vagões do trem a procura de uma cabine vazia, me debatia com a estranha sensação de ainda sentir o cheiro suave que exalava dela - grama molhada, terra e alfazema. Na semana seguinte, havia pintado o gramado de Grimmauld Place, com toda a precisão que minha memória permitia, mas tão falso como sempre eram as minhas pinturas.

* * *

Foi nos meus primeiros anos em Hogwarts que enfim conheci a paz. A paz de estar completamente sozinha, livre da presença física de Andrômeda e da impressão que ela deixava em cada lugar que freqüentava. O mundo era melhor sem ela?

Não sei. Para mim mesma, e para qualquer um que perguntasse, a resposta era sim. Ter um quarto em que Andrômeda nunca estivesse colocando os pés, não ser tocada por aquelas mãos sempre sujas e úmidas, ficar livre daqueles passos a me perseguirem por toda a casa como sombras em meu encalço. Era muito bom sentar para ler um livro, sozinha, e saber que ela não iria se debruçar em meu ombro e fazer perguntas sobre as figuras ou pedir que lesse para ela. E era um alívio poder me deitar na minha cama, sem que ela viesse até mim como um bichinho assustado e deitasse a cabeça nas minhas pernas, espalhando os cabelos negros ao meu redor.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que isso era um alívio, era também uma constante sensação de desamparo. Sentia falta de sua respiração ecoando em nosso quarto à noite e de seus murmúrios enquanto dormia. O dormitório nas masmorras era terrivelmente silencioso, como se as outras garotas sequer se mexessem durante o sono. E às vezes acordava achando que ia sentir o calor daquele corpo pequeno junto do meu, porque sonhara que estava em casa, no meu quarto, e ela tinha se esgueirado para a minha cama, como fazia quando tinha pesadelos, não se importando com os meus insultos e empurrões para que ela fosse embora. E às vezes, enquanto pintava, parava o pincel no meio de um traço no quadro, e olhava por cima do ombro, esperando vê-la atrás de mim, deitada de barriga para baixo no chão, concentrada no pergaminho, cercada de lápis coloridos. Aqueles pequenos dedos sujos fazendo riscos azuis na superfície amarelada do pergaminho.

Até ali, eu sempre fantasiara para mim mesma que cuidara de Andrômeda por todos esses anos, substituindo minha mãe desde que ela ficara grávida de Narcissa. Acreditara que estava fazendo um imenso ato de caridade ao acolhê-la, em apenas tolerar sua presença onde quer que eu estivesse. Eu acreditava que era boa o bastante para isso.

A verdade é que nunca fui. Me pergunto se Andrômeda algum dia soube disso. Não foi benevolência. Foi meu orgulho. Minha distorção. Era confortável acolher Andrômeda e me sentir mais forte que ela. Mas, de nós duas, ela sempre foi a mais forte.

* * *

Foi nesse tempo também que fiz a minha primeira tentativa de pintar Andrômeda. Primeira de muitas e muitas. Achava que não conseguiria fazer isso com ela diante de mim. Andrômeda tinha tanta coisa dentro de si que ofuscaria facilmente qualquer superfície que eu pudesse transferir para a tela. Sentia-me um pouco melhor trabalhando apenas sobre a sombra que havia em minhas lembranças.

Ficava encantada com a exatidão com que conseguia me lembrar dela, seus exatos traços faciais, a exata forma como se desenhavam suas sobrancelhas escura, o exato tom que ela exibia nas bochechas. Nos meus quadros, Andrômeda nunca sorriu. Embora eu nunca tenha realmente desistido de buscar seu sorriso. Misturava tintas e mais tintas, testando milhares de tons, dezenas de ângulos, muitas e muitas técnicas. Nunca ficava como deveria e eu cobria o sorriso falho com uma camada de tinta e refazia a boca, séria. E sabia que o resultado sequer se parecia com ela, porque Andrômeda nunca ficava séria.

Ela estava sempre transbordando sentimentos.

Essa constatação fazia com que me frustrasse a cada verão que voltava para casa e a via. Porque enquanto estava longe eu podia me deixar enganar pela frágil semelhança física entre as pinturas e minha irmã, dizendo a mim mesma que estava tão parecida quanto era possível. Mas, quando estava perto da Andrômeda real, isso se tornava impossível. Uma a uma, eu rasgava as telas em episódios de fúria, extravasando a frustração. Eu não era como ela, era fraca. Era medíocre naquilo que mais amava.

Porque, àquela altura, eu já amava a pintura quase tanto quanto amava a magia. Um amor dolorido e entrelaçado com o ódio de mim mesma, pela ausência de um talento nato, minha simples falta de aptidão para aquela arte que entendia tão profundamente. Amor adquirido na inocência e ingenuidade da infância, quando eu achava que a simples repetição seria o bastante para compensar a falta de sentido das minhas pinceladas. Mas, ainda assim, era amor.

Embora nem sequer conseguisse trazer Andrômeda para um de meus quadros.

Eu tinha medo de olhar para ela? Talvez tivesse, e esse pode ter sido o problema principal. Eu não queria enxergá-la e não podia pintá-la sem nunca tê-la visto. E não sabia o que era mais frustrante naquilo: não ter coragem de olhar para ela, ou me sentir impelida a fazer isso.

Eu acreditava que, no dia em que conseguisse vê-la, poderia pintá-la.

* * *

Eu tinha quinze anos quando percebi o que não colocava na tela quando pintava Andrômeda. Era verão, o verão que ela iria para Hogwarts. Mas o clima de Londres nunca nos permitiu aproveitar plenamente os verões, mas apenas algumas poucas lacunas de dias luminosos entre as longas semanas de céus nublados e noites cinzentas, em que o céu exibia o exato tom dos olhos de minha irmã.

Ela saltou em minha cama, espalhando os lençóis, as rendas da camisola inflando com o movimento súbito. Ficou deitada de barriga para cima, os cabelos negros se espalhando sobre o tecido branco, o contraste daquela cena me fazendo estremecer. Andrômeda tinha então onze anos, mas a maneira como me encarava ainda era exatamente a mesma de quando treinava seus primeiros passos segurando minhas mãos. Aquela confiança muda. Uma cumplicidade sem reciprocidade, que só ela entendia, da qual eu era pouco mais que uma vítima alienada.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e o rosado deles se intensificou em um tom na escala de cores. Andrômeda estendeu a mão para mim e me retraí automaticamente, fugindo do contato. Mas ela interceptou minha mão no ar, e senti o toque suave e quente de sua pele contra meus dedos. Sorriu. Daquela sua maneira única que fazia com que extravasasse vida em todas as direções.

"Take your hand, and walk away... lonely day...", sua voz melodiosa ecoou pelo quarto, se erguendo no ar, se retorcendo como uma serpente em direção ao teto. Sua pele suave deslizou em minha mão, e nossos dedos se entrelaçaram. Ela continuava cantando e eu, tonta com o perfume doce que se espalhava de seus cabelos, via o som que reverberava no ar ganhar cores e se tornar um emaranhado de galhos espinhosos que se abriam em corolas vermelhas, as pétalas cor de sangue caindo sobre nós e cobrindo a cama, o chão, cobrindo completamente seu rosto de criança até que só restassem visíveis os lábios que abriam e fechavam enquanto articulavam o encadeado infinito de sílabas num ritmo extasiante, tão vermelhos quanto as pétalas.

"Lonely day...", ela apertou minha mão com mais força e então nossos dedos se separaram. Ergueu a cabeça da cama, virando-se para ficar sentada sobre os joelhos, os olhos ainda presos em mim, como se um fio os sustentasse. "Senti sua falta, Bella".

Eu me inclinei para ela, e meu nariz tocou sua bochecha rosada. Suspirei, me sentindo livre dos olhos. Ela murmurou algo ininteligível e desceu o rosto até a curva do meu pescoço. Eu me perguntava por que sentia o cheiro de tinta. "Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar", ela disse, num tom animado. Suas mãos pousaram em meus ombros e vi os fios negros de seus cabelos se descortinarem diante de meus olhos à medida que deslizavam de seus ombros em direção aos lençóis. Seus lábios roçaram de leve em meu pescoço. O gesto durou apenas um instante, e ela estava distante de novo, de pé sobre o tapete branco ao lado da cama.

Cobri rapidamente o lugar em que seus lábios me tocaram com a mão, ainda sentindo o calor que se desprendera dela, como se um fiapo da neblina escura de seus olhos tivesse escapado para mim. Andrômeda sorriu inocentemente, e me perguntei se aquilo tinha realmente acontecido.

"Venha comigo."

Eu fui. Eu não achava que pudesse resistir a qualquer pedido seu naquele momento. Observava Andrômeda da cabeça aos pés enquanto andávamos pela casa, as luzes já apagadas e todos recolhidos em seus quartos, o som das pessoas se preparando para dormir se intercalando com o barulho dos móveis rangendo pela queda da temperatura.

Ela andava descalça, e a barra da camisola amarela deslizava no piso de madeira. Tinha onze anos, mas ainda agia exatamente da mesma maneira que aos quatro, os mesmos gestos espontâneos, a mesma expressão descontraída que ela tinha enquanto seus lábios se moviam no escuro sem produzir nenhum som, a mesma maneira de saltar silenciosamente os degraus da escada em direção ao sótão.

Seus dedos claros giraram a maçaneta da porta que dava acesso ao sótão, a tinta dourada quase desaparecida sobre as manchas de ferrugem. Ela empurrou a porta e pressionou o corpo contra ela, abrindo passagem para mim, e conteve minha mão quando fiz menção de levantar a varinha para iluminar o lugar. Seus lábios me disseram silenciosamente que era melhor ficar no escuro. E seus olhos se voltaram para o alto, para a ampla janela que se abria para o céu noturno, talhado de pontos brilhantes. A luminosidade prateada da noite fluía através da vidraça e se derramava sobre nós, pincelando sombras escuras no rosto de Andrômeda.

Andava de uma maneira solene, me lançando olhares cúmplices, da maneira como sempre fazia quando tinha uma surpresa e ficava saltitando em torno de mim, antecipando ansiosamente minha reação, mas ainda assim saboreando cada segundo que me deixava em suspense. Ela sorriu confiante e caminhou em direção a um velho baú junto à parede coberto por um lençol branco. Seus pés erguiam nuvens de pó prateado, que esvoaçavam atrás dela como a calda de um cometa. Ela inclinou o corpo e agarrou o lençol.

Olhou mais uma vez para mim, e ali estava, novamente, sua eterna confiança gratuita. Aquela que na verdade era uma ordem. "Você precisa cuidar da sua irmãzinha... Ajude sua irmã... Não deixe que ela se machuque... Você deve amá-la..." O tecido branco se ergueu no ar, inflando rapidamente antes de cair no chão junto aos meus pés. Permaneci imóvel, incapaz de reagir às mãos empoeiradas que me tocavam, seus braços se apertado em torno dos meus ombros, seus cabelos finos tocando meu queixo.

"Diga alguma coisa, Bella. Trabalhei nisso o mês inteiro", ela pediu, seus dedos envolvendo minhas mãos. Mas eu estava presa em mim mesma, os olhos incapazes de desviar da tela equilibrada sobre o baú. Sobre um fundo escuro ponteado de estrelas brancas, estava o meu rosto, transmitido para as tintas, não em sua verdadeira imagem física, mas com a exata dureza e falta de sentido. O ar escapou devagar de meus pulmões, aquele simples gesto parecendo difícil diante da minha réplica - de mim mesma, capturada em pinceladas como eu nunca achei que fosse possível.

Finalmente me mexi para afastar Andrômeda e me aproximei a pintura, me sentindo desconfortável porque os olhos negros de tinta pareciam me seguir, como acontece quando se caminha diante de um espelho.

"Terminei hoje, ainda está úmido", ouvi sua voz e senti novamente suas mãos em mim, puxando o tecido da camisola, como que para me lembrar que lhe devia uma resposta.

Meus dedos se aproximaram da superfície brilhante e a tocaram. A tinta fria se espalhou em torno deles, formando diferentes tons à medida em que deslizavam sobre as diversas cores. Ouvi um lamento de minha irmã, mas ela não tentou me impedir. O negro dos olhos e dos cabelos, o branco perolado das estrelas, o rosado do rosto, o verde da gola das vestes, o intenso vermelho dos lábios, tudo aquilo se fundindo até formar uma cor indefinível, aquela que deveria ser a cor da superfície de um espelho quando não refletia nada.

Eu me levantei, os olhos ainda presos nas feições agora deformadas da pintura. Andrômeda tinha os olhos arregalados para mim, o enevoado escapando deles e se tornando a própria atmosfera do sótão. Não saiu do lugar enquanto eu envolvia seu rosto, meus dedos sujos espalhando tinta de todas as cores sobre sua pele clara. Ouvi ela suspirar quando meu nariz tocou a curva de seu pescoço, estava inebriada pelo intenso calor e pelo perfume de tinta fresca que se desprendia dela. Andie estremeceu quando nossos corpos se tocaram. Ela deu um passo para trás, e eu a segui, desnorteada pela a breve falta de contato. Mais dois passos e parou, as costas apoiadas na parede, sua respiração apressada.

Ergui o rosto. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, as mãos agarrando com força minha camisola, como se dependesse do tecido para se manter de pé. Mordia o lábio inferior, como sempre fazia quando estava ansiosa. Deslizei o dedo por seu rosto, tentado me convencer de que deixara escapar algum detalhe, algum tom perdido entre as cores. Tentando me convencer de que encontraria naquele exame o elemento que faltava quando eu tentava transmiti-la para a tela. Percorri o caminho desde sua testa até a ponta do nariz, descrevi o trajeto das sobrancelhas, acompanhei o formato das bochechas e então toquei os lábios rosados, que se entreabriram suavemente.

Pousei meus lábios sobre os dela. Na esperança de absorver uma mínima gota daquilo que eu vira na pintura de Andrômeda. O irreplicável talento que se manifestava nela.


	4. Cavalete

Parte. 3 Cavalete

_"Do portão da sua casa  
__Fiz paleta e cavalete"  
__Acrilic on Canvas – Legião Urbana_

Tudo começou com aquela pintura? Ou começou mais tarde, quando minha obsessão se tornou evidente? É difícil definir com exatidão os limites entre admiração e inveja, simples desequilíbrio moral e loucura. Lembro-me de poucas coisas dos anos seguintes, exceto a sensação dos espelhos.

Andrômeda já estava em Hogwarts, na Sonserina, como uma boa Black, embora nunca tivesse sido uma boa Black. Ela se tornou novamente uma presença constante para mim na escola, embora já não me perseguisse mais como fazia quando era pequena. Ela apenas estava em todos os lugares, as cores que a compunham surgindo em todas as coisas, desde as manchas disformes de luz no chão formadas pelos vitrais do grande salão até as sombras oscilantes das cortinas do dormitório.

Ela sempre sorria para mim, e a freqüência com que aquilo acontecia me deixava tonta. Rodolphus perguntava por que eu sempre ficava tão calada diante da minha irmã. Ele achava que ela não era confiável, e estava certo. Andrômeda não cultivava boas amizades na escola, ao menos não as amizades que se esperava dela. Os Weasleys eram um bom exemplo dos tipos pouco recomendáveis com quem ela costumava andar.

Isso não quer dizer que Andrômeda não fosse uma boa sonserina. Ela era. Tinha muito senso de política, qualidade que faltava a muitos de nós, que se fechavam em idéias absolutas, intransigentes, ignorando qualquer tipo de argumentação. Ela se comunicava bem com qualquer um. E estava sempre perguntando por que eu estudava sozinha, ou por que não tentava pintá-la, ou por que eu não podia parar um pouco e apenas falar com ela. Porque, querida irmã, eu não conseguia olhar para você. Ela não tinha idéia de quantas vezes eu já tinha esboçado e colorido seu rosto nas telas, misturando dezenas de tintas na palheta em busca da cor única de seus olhos, o exato tom rosado de seu rosto, o exato facho de luz azulada que se desprendia de seus cabelos.

Continuei pintando, com toda a desenvoltura que era possível aprender com a prática. Com todas as técnicas, os melhores pincéis, os modelos cuidadosamente escolhidos para cada efeito desejado. Um milagre havia acontecido e eu pintava, e só precisava de prática para ser tão boa quanto sempre acreditara que poderia ser. Imaginava que era apenas questão de tempo.

Mas sempre havia Andrômeda. Ela pintou para mim um espelho e me vi ajoelhada diante dele, fascinada por cada detalhe. A forma como os tons se fundiam de maneira estonteante nos limites das cores. O leve tom amarelado em meu rosto, quase podia sentir o calor das chamas de velas incidindo sua luz doentia sobre mim. A maneira exata como meus lábios se curvavam quando eu tentava escapar do toque dela, uma aversão mal contida. Ou medo. Medo de ser tocada por aquelas mãos, de me sentir fraca com aquele toque, de ceder, de apenas senti-la.

Fui precipitada? Eu achava que poderia pintar tudo que quisesse, como a criadora de meu próprio mundo de tinta. Quem não pensaria num milagre? Quem não se agarraria a essa tênue possibilidade para realizar seu único grande desejo na vida?

Mas a escolhida no fim foi Andrômeda. Nenhum esforço. Nenhum estudo ou técnica. Nenhuma prática. Ela não era perfeita, não, suas pinceladas eram primárias, como deveriam ser as pinceladas de uma criança. Mas havia naquele quadro mais força do que eu já conseguira transmitir em qualquer dos meus retratos.

Eu empenhara meus sonhos, toda a minha alma e a minha vontade, naquele desejo de ser imortal pela pintura. Mas a escolhida foi o bebê que se agarrara às minhas mãos logo no primeiro instante, depositando nelas para sempre o peso de sua confiança. A menina que caminhava pela casa como um fantasma, a criança que todos fingiam não ver, a estranha e desajeitada Andrômeda que manifestara pouca magia até aquela idade. Que não era particularmente inteligente, estudiosa, falante, ou mesmo bonita. Que não era nem mesmo graciosa como as meninas costumam ser. Parecia que não era nada, nenhum fio de excentricidade, nenhuma habilidade especial. O princípio simples, como uma tela em branco.

E talvez fosse por isso que, no fim, suas cores tivessem pulsado com tal intensidade. Eu lhe atirara seu primeiro pincel num acesso de frustração. E ela tinha tratado de colorir a si mesma com ele, surgindo diante de mim tão brilhante que mal podia olhá-la sem me sentir ferida. Preto, branco, azul, vermelho, amarelo, tons se intercalando naquela harmonia indefinível, suspensa, equilibrada de maneira instável. Única. Não eram desenhos de uma criança. Era pintura como eu nunca tinha visto, vibrante, como se manifestasse um desejo insaciável, não uma reprodução perfeita da vida, mas a própria vida em tintas.

* * *

Ela continuou a pintar. Muitos de nossos colegas consideravam esse um hábito estranho, perder tempo que poderia ser melhor aproveitado estudando ou mesmo fortalecendo amizades corretas. Andrômeda nunca ligou para a correção das amizades. E nunca estudou realmente os livros de pintura que me pedia emprestados. Eu demorava meses para ceder um a ela, e sempre lhe entregava o mais simplório que podia achar, com linguagem menos compreensível e as concepções mais ultrapassadas. E fazia isso torcendo para que ela desistisse de lê-los. Ela os leu, um a um, mas aquilo nunca foi parar em suas telas. Não sei exatamente por que insistíamos nesse jogo. Porque ela nunca precisou de livros e eu sempre soube que a falta de bons livros não a deteria. 

No ano em que Sirius entrou em Hogwarts, ela o pintou usando o uniforme da Grifinória. Foi a única que ficou feliz com isso. A tela se juntou às muitas outras que se acumulavam nas paredes de nosso quarto. Eram todas minhas, ela dizia, antes de descortinar cada uma delas diante de mim da mesma maneira espalhafatosa que fizera na primeira vez. E eu imaginava se realmente entendia o que ela queria dizer com isso. Porque às vezes parava diante do retrato de meu primo, fitando as listras amarelas e vermelhas que se intercalavam em sua gravata, e subitamente reconhecia o meu olhar nos olhos intensamente sombrios do retrato. Esse foi o quadro número cinco de Andrômeda.

Eu nunca perguntei a ela sobre essa sensação. Mas em pouco tempo me sentia andando num labirinto de espelhos quando entrava em nosso quarto. Era eu nos olhos de nosso primo, na maneira arrogante com que Narcissa frisava os lábios, as minhas mãos seguravam o camafeu em torno do pescoço de minha mãe, meus cabelos surgiam numa sombra disforme sob o gelo que cobria o lago de um jardim de inverno. Era eu, diante da nossa janela no sótão, naquele que era nosso lugar, o único onde eu permitia que ela me tocasse.

Andrômeda gostava de pintar de madrugada, quando montava o cavalete no salão comunal e trabalhava nas telas sem ninguém para observá-la. Quando estava em casa, fazia isso no sótão, tendo como fontes de luz apenas as estrelas e um velho castiçal de bronze com longas velas amarelas. Eu não me aproximava. Andrômeda parecia hipnotizada quando se juntava aos seus pincéis e tintas. Entrava num mundo à parte, no qual ninguém podia tocá-la. Coisas poderiam cair ao seu redor, o céu poderia trovejar, a voz de minha mãe podia ecoar por toda a casa em pragas lançadas contra os elfos domésticos, e ela não fazia um movimento sequer que não estivesse relacionado à sua pintura.

Ela gostava de pintar com o pincel velho que eu lhe dera anos atrás. As cerdas então já estavam duras e se inclinavam para longe do eixo do pincel em formas estranhas. Ela tinha outros pincéis, claro, mas aquele parecia ser seu preferido. Também gostava de pintar com tinta acrílica às vezes, dispensando a tradicional tinta óleo da pintura artística. Ela nunca teve uma palheta, porque não tinha necessidade de experimentar as cores. Era como se conhecesse todas, compondo tonalidades na própria tela, com movimentos lentos e delicados do pincel. A acrílica era como ela. Simples. E, como ela, adquiria uma grandiosidade insuspeita sobre o tecido grosso da tela.

Eu evitava observá-la nesses momentos. Talvez por não querer que ela parecesse ainda mais fascinante. Cores demais. Vida demais.

* * *

Algumas pessoas que eu conhecia acreditavam em Deus. E, naqueles instantes em que a observava pintar, eu sentia que olhava para alguém que recebera os pincéis e tintas com que Ele criara as cores do mundo. Mas por quê? Por que Deus escolheria uma criança ignorante para tocar? Inconcebível. Tinha que ser um engano. 

E por muito tempo eu disse a mim mesma que aquela flagrante perfeição só poderia ser fruto de um acidente, um equívoco, coincidência. Tinha de ser.

Eu acreditava demais.

* * *

Eu a odiava. Desde o instante em que aquelas pequenas mãos grudentas tinham me tocado. Mas era impossível escapar dela. 

Lembro-me de sentir seu corpo se arrastando por baixo das cobertas, seus dedos finos tocando meu rosto na penumbra enquanto seus pés roçavam nos meus com suavidade. Acordei inebriada por aquele forte cheiro de tinta. Senti o ar frio em meus pés. Puxei o lençol mais para perto e estiquei as pernas procurando a ponta, sem sucesso. Em vez disso, senti o colchão da cama se inclinar levemente e abri os olhos. Uma silhueta se recortava contra a luz alaranjada que vinha do corredor. Ela colocou o dedo indicador em seus lábios para que não fizesse barulho e ficou por alguns instantes imóvel, concentrada nos sons de vozes sussurradas que chegavam a nós. Seus dedos se prendiam firmemente ao tecido claro da minha camisola e eu sentia sua respiração pesada junto ao meu ouvido, antes que um soluço sufocado emergisse de seus lábios, precipitando uma crise de choro.

"Mamãe", murmurou. E eu ouvi os sons das coisas se quebrando em algum cômodo vizinho. "Ela está morrendo".

Ergui meu corpo sobre os cotovelos e estiquei o braço para a mesa de cabeceira. Andrômeda tentou me impedir, mas não foi rápida o bastante. A luz do abajur iluminou seu rosto pálido, quase adoentado. As bochechas estavam flácidas, mas não havia nenhum sinal de lágrimas. Seus olhos enevoados, no entanto, pareciam imensamente vazios, correndo de um lado para o outro do quarto como se tivesse medo de olhar para mim.

"Está frio", peguei um lençol dobrado que havia debaixo do travesseiro e o passei a ela.

"Não sinto frio", Andrômeda cruzou os braços sobre o decote da camisola de flanela. Tinha então treze anos, mas continuava a exibir os gestos desinibidos de menina. Fiquei sentada na cama e ela se aproximou de mim, ficando com o ombro colado ao meu, a luz alaranjada refletindo em seus cabelos. Ela deixou a cabeça cair no meu ombro. Sentia sua respiração irregular e a pequena mão tateava na penumbra até encontrar a minha e apertar meus dedos com força. "Ela está morrendo, Bella", ela deixou escapar um soluço, e escondeu o rosto nos meus cabelos.

"O que afinal você quer que eu faça, Andie?", resmunguei, impaciente e confusa como sempre ficava quando me sentia pressionada por aquela confiança infantil, que vinha a mim no meio da madrugada se lamentar da doença de nossa mãe.

"Não quero que você faça nada", ela sussurrou, ainda com o rosto oculto, seus lábios tocando meu queixo, de modo que eu podia sentir seus pequenos movimentos enquanto ela falava.

Levantei-me da cama, ansiosa por me desfazer do contato. Olhava para ela, dura e impaciente. "Eu não sou Deus, sabia? Se ela está pior a culpa não é minha".

"Eu sei", ela ergueu o rosto e sustentou o olhar. Recuei alguns passos, os pés descalços no chão frio de pedra, até apoiar as costas na parede. Andrômeda me observou da cama, enquanto me concentrava em fitar o tecido leve das cortinas balançando com o vento que entrava pela fresta aberta nas portas duplas de madeira da janela. Vi a alça da camisola tremer sobre seu corpo translúcido. Seus pequenos pés banhados pela luz da lua surgiam sob as dobras do lençol branco, os dedos contraídos com força. Deixei meu corpo deslizar junto à parede.

"Não estou dizendo que a culpa é sua", Andrômeda deu de ombros e esticou o corpo pra apagar o abajur. A escuridão se estendeu entre nós como uma barreira, me impedindo de contemplar sua expressão.

"Mas vem aqui me dizer que ela está morrendo!"

"Porque ela está mesmo", suspirou. Então se ergueu da cama e cruzou o quarto com sua agilidade felina, silenciosa. Ficou parada junto à porta, a mão muito branca pousada na maçaneta prateada que refulgia à luz da lua. Fechou a porta atrás de si com um estalido. Não ouvi seus passos no corredor, embora tivesse certeza que ela corria silenciosamente em direção ao sótão.

Ela não estava morrendo, estava louca, finalmente. Mas Andrômeda começou a pintar um caixão alguns dias depois, e só quando a pintura finalmente ficou pronta ela voltou a sorrir como antes. Eu espreitei seu trabalho da porta do sótão, à distância, fixando em minhas retinas os movimentos ágeis dos músculos sobre a pele de seu braço, a flexão firme das panturrilhas quando ela se esforçou para alcançar o topo da tela, os cabelos escapando da trança e se misturando à tinta dos pincéis, como se fossem eles o ingrediente mágico das tintas que tornava as pinturas de minha irmã tão terrivelmente fascinantes.

Havia aquele permanente fantasma de perfeição em tudo que ela fazia enquanto pintava. Talvez porque estivesse distante demais para que eu notasse os erros, dizia a mim mesma. Talvez...

* * *

Uma, duas, três vezes os lábios de Rodolphus se pressionaram contra meu rosto, descendo em direção ao meu pescoço. Silêncio, apenas o som de seus dedos sobre minha pele, a sala de música imperturbável tinha as vidraças fechadas, de modo que nem as cortinas quebravam a quietude do momento. Ele me empurrou para trás e me deixei levar, até sentir meu corpo pressionado contra a calda do piano, meus dedos perdidos na exploração de suas costas sob a camisa, numa tentativa desesperada de contato. Ele voltou a me beijar, e eu pressionei sua nuca, desejosa de calor, uma mínima centelha de calor que pudesse derreter o que eu tinha congelado dentro de mim. 

Minhas vestes deslizaram para o chão e, inconscientemente, puxei com força a camisa de Rodolphus, espalhando na sala o som dos pequenos botões se precipitando para o chão. Um barulho tiritante, como uma leve gargalhada. Como quando Andrômeda murmurava algo em meu ouvido, e sua voz soava tão alegre que tinha vontade de matá-la. Vontade de apenas estender as mãos para a pele fina e clara de seu pescoço e comprimir meus dedos ali, até que ela perdesse aquela vida que eu não tinha e que nunca conseguiria reproduzir nas telas.

Rodolphus colou o corpo ao meu e meus olhos se abriram. A sala de música, completamente escura a não ser por uma pequena fresta na porta por onde entrava uma crescente faixa de luz amarela. A luz foi interrompida por uma pequena sombra, e os dedos finos tocaram a moldura da porta no exato momento em que minhas unhas afundaram na pele de Rodolphus e ele suspirou. Meus olhos se fecharam e senti o gosto de sangue, o lábio mordido tingido de um vermelho intenso que manchou o rosto de Rodolphus.

Esqueci de quem era, de quem era Rodolphus, concentrada apenas em meu corpo enrijecido contra o dele, o frio desaparecendo por um segundo, naquele único segundo em que me perdi. E voltei, o som estridente de nossas respirações em meus ouvidos, a consciência de que Rodolphus se apoiava contra mim e que eu caía de costas sobre a tampa lustrosa do piano.

Olhei outra vez para a porta, mas só vi a faixa de luz amarela. Nenhuma sombra, nenhuma mão segurando a moldura de madeira. Era como se ela nunca tivesse estado lá.

Ainda me pergunto se realmente estava. Ou se era o meu fantasma.

* * *

Noiva. Indiscutivelmente noiva. Girava o anel me concentrando nas figuras sutis que surgiam dentro do brilhante. Como um periscópio, mil rostos me miravam de suas facetas, as cores se desfazendo e se reunindo caoticamente em minúsculos prismas. Mas para mim havia somente sua face infantil me mirando nas dezenas de ângulos da pedra. 

"Por que não usa o meu anel?", Rodolphus capturou minha mão num gesto rápido quando eu o acompanhava até a porta para me despedir dele como uma boa noiva. E eu o afastava impacientemente, repetindo que não era obrigada a usar o tempo todo, como se aquilo fosse uma etiqueta de propriedade. Mas eu não tinha gostado? Eu não tinha dito que gostava?

Gostava. Gostava mais do que deveria. Ele me comprou outro, com uma esmeralda, o constante e indiscutível verde que eu nunca poderia associar a Andrômeda. A aliança de brilhantes ficou esquecida no travesseiro de Andrômeda.


	5. Estiletes

Parte 4. Estiletes

_"E com as lágrimas que não ficaram com você  
__Destilei óleo de linhaça  
__E da sua cama arranquei pedaços  
__Que talhei em estiletes de tamanhos diferentes"  
- __Acrilic on Canvas – Legião Urbana_

Tinha dezoito anos quando meus quadros foram expostos numa galeria. Eu os pintara em segredo, como uma surpresa para todos. Rodolphus garantiu que estariam em nossa futura casa. As roupas de gala, as taças de cristal, as luzes angulares que davam um ar de mistério às pinturas, sapatos caros pisando o carpete vermelho como se andassem sobre sangue. Era o bastante para quem achava que não fora abençoada o bastante para materializar seu desejo de ser perfeita. Não estava nervosa, e mesmo assim não controlada os dedos que se contorciam sob as luvas de cetim.

Andrômeda usava um vestido de verão. Outra vez chamando a atenção por sua absoluta simplicidade. Fiquei fascinada pela visão, sua silhueta marcada contra o fundo escuro, luminosa, fresca, contrastando com o ambiente sufocante da galeria. Rodolphus puxou meu braço, tentando chamar minha atenção de volta para si, mas meus olhos estavam mais uma vez presos nela. Suas feições concentradas enquanto observava um quadro, transitando de um lado para o outro e, então, chegando tão perto que seu nariz quase tocava o vidro. Segurei a saia vermelha do vestido e caminhei na direção dela, deixando para trás meu noivo, distraído numa conversa de cordialidade burocrática com algum político influente.

Andrômeda se virou para mim antes que eu a chamasse, como se estivesse me esperando. Era um hábito seu, sempre detectar minha presença antes que seus olhos pousassem em mim. Seus cabelos caíram sobre o rosto e ela os afastou. Piscou, os grandes orbes enevoados me deixando por um instante antes de voltarem, como invariavelmente voltavam todas as vezes. Então se voltaram para o quadro, e mais uma vez me perdi na contemplação das cores mágicas que as tintas adquiriam dentro deles, todas se tornando pulsantes, vivas, como se ganhassem vida apenas por tocarem Andrômeda.

"O que está fazendo aqui?", perguntei, desviando o olhar dela para o vidro sobre o quadro, que refletia a nós duas. Eu em meu vestido longo, o tecido vermelho coberto de pedras brilhantes, as luvas de cetim que iam até os cotovelos, o anel dourado com a esmeralda refulgindo no dedo anelar da mão direita. Andrômeda em seu vestido leve, branco, as alças finas deixando à mostra os ombros magros, a curva profunda acima da clavícula preenchida por sombras, as luzes coloridas saltando em seus cabelos em vários tons. Seus olhos correram novamente na minha direção.

"Gostou?", fiz um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao quadro. Um jardim que se desfolhava para o outono, perfeitamente representado com tudo que eu sabia sobre o manejo de pincéis. Perfeitamente. A palavra ecoou dentro de mim antes que eu conseguisse arrancá-la. Esfreguei os olhos, e o toque do tecido me pareceu áspero e frio. Perfeitamente.

"O dono da galeria não quis expor meus quadros", ela disse, balançando o rosto de maneira casual. Aquela fora uma coisa que ela aprendera ao crescer. Dissimulação. Percebi seus olhos se tornarem mais brilhantes sob a luz avermelhada da galeria, mas seu rosto continuava o mesmo, o sorriso plástico, rígido como uma máscara, escondendo aquilo que os olhos enevoados simplesmente não conseguiam ocultar. "Muitas cores, ele disse", ela completou, e esfregou o rosto rapidamente. "Muitas cores", repetiu num tom amargo. "Só pinto as cores que devo pintar, nem mais nem menos".

"Podem ser cores demais para ele", sibilei, quase satisfeita por saber que os quadros dela não se juntariam aos meus naquelas molduras elaboradas, sob as luzes precisas da galeria. Muitas cores, sorri. Quase satisfação completa. Genialidade não é uma coisa fácil de ser reconhecida. Porque não existia nada, absolutamente nada, na extensa exposição da galeria, que se comparasse ao vigor e à paixão das pinceladas de minha irmã.

"É um absurdo!", ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito numa atitude protetora. Deu um passo em direção à tela, os sapatos parecendo flutuar sobre o vermelho. Seus dedos deslizaram no vidro, uma Andrômeda encarando a outra, uma real e sólida e a outra translúcida, etérea como um espírito. E eu subitamente tive a impressão de não saber de que lado do vidro estava.

Ela suspirou contra o vidro, seu hálito se precipitando sobre a forma de uma camada de vapor sobre a superfície gelada. Ela passou vários minutos naquela contemplação muda, inconformada, que eu sabia que não se dirigia à minha pintura, ou mesmo à galeria em si, mas à sua própria frustração. Ser tão grande por dentro e parecer nada, uma coisa que pouco significava aos olhos dos outros. Talvez por isso ela se agarrasse com tanta força aos meus braços à noite. Na esperança de que eu, entre todas as pessoas cegas que passavam por ela sem realmente vê-la, fosse capaz de ver a luz que refulgia de dentro dela.

"Talvez se você tentasse pintar com mais suavidade, mais harmonia..."

Ela me lançou um olhar cortante. "Minhas cores, minha arte. E é perfeita tal como está. Não posso refazer o que já é perfeito". Eu observei seu reflexo no vidro deslizar silenciosamente para longe, os passos curtos, os braços ao redor de si mesma numa postura reservada. Olhei para o ponto onde ela havia permanecido encostada ao quadro e surpreendi o desenho delicado de uma borboleta, aos poucos se desfazendo à medida em que a umidade escapava para o ar.

"Andie...", me virei para encarar a Andrômeda real antes que ela desaparecesse de vista. Ela parou, mas manteve os olhos baixos. "Não me disse se gostou no quadro".

Ela inclinou a cabeça e voltou a mirar a tela. Fazendo um gesto vago com a mão, respondeu apenas: "Gostei das cores".

* * *

Se realmente existe um Deus, foi ele que plantou em mim esse desejo. Abriu meus olhos para o que há de mais vivo, mais perfeito e representativo. E então tornou-me muda. Há explicação para isso? Se tenho a capacidade de reconhecer a genialidade na arte, se desejo com tal ardor que alguém reconheça essa genialidade em mim, por que não recebi a capacidade? Por que não o talento para ser o que mais desejo? Por que ser feita prisioneira de um corpo de habilidades medíocres?

Foi quando Andrômeda voltou a povoar minhas pinturas. No decorrer das noites que nenhum sono conseguia preencher, era apenas ela que brilhava diante de mim, em combinações bizarras de cores.

A profundidade do vermelho intercalado com disformes linhas negras, quase penetrando o tecido da tela e ganhado vida num emaranhado sombrio atrás dela. Uma, duas, três bocas, todas transbordando vermelho-sangue, feridas por um sorriso inexistente, intransponível para o quadro. Via o sangue correr sob sua pele de tinta, as finíssimas marcas das veias marcadas em seu pescoço pálido. Seus olhos violáceos cortados pelas radículas vermelhas, brilhando de lágrimas cor de prata. Eu pintava suas mãos, e respingava tinta cinzenta para me lembrar de como elas estavam sempre sujas. E sorria em pensar como sempre as afastava de mim com uma careta. Agora eu as buscava com uma ânsia descomunal, tentando reproduzir com exatidão as unhas mal-cuidadas, as cutículas, e até mesmo aquele pequeno corte que fizera quando revirava terra no jardim à procura de só deus sabe o quê.

Andrômeda surgia múltipla dos meus pincéis, uma se sobrepondo à outra sobre a mesma tela, em traços suaves e grosseiros. Fazia três vezes a boca, pintava quatro olhos, espalhava os fios negros de seus cabelos por toda a tela, e assim multiplicava minha frustração e – por que não? – meu encantamento com aquela anatomia absolutamente impossível de replicar. Perdia as contas de quantos dedos lhe pintava nas mãos, e as unhas de tinta rasgavam a tela e alcançavam meus pulsos, deslizando por eles dolorosamente. E então, tudo se enchia de sangue. Eu corria os dedos pela tinta coberta por uma camada espessa de vermelho, misturando todos os traços, todas as cores, e imaginava que essa era a minha forma de me fundir com ela, com a única representação dela que me parecia levemente realista.

Minhas pinturas nunca me pareceram tão belas como durante aqueles acessos. As cores das tintas abandonavam o brilho artificial do óleo para adquirirem movimento, vibração, calor. O que se formava diante dos meus olhos não tinha sequer um traço humano, era um emaranhado bestial de formas desencontradas, cores não combinadas, pintadas com técnicas aleatórias, seguindo apenas os movimentos espontâneos de meus dedos, a mente completamente embevecida pelo delírio.

Eu caia no chão, furiosa e eufórica, e tinha tinta espalhada pelas mãos, braços, cotovelos. E então olhava para o quadro, com a intensa certeza de que aquilo que eu via nada tinha de real. Não era ela naqueles traços coloridos. Nunca seria.

No fim de tudo, eu estava errada. E eu a odiei por ter me mostrado tão claramente onde estavam os meus limites naquela arte que eu amava. Minha mediocridade me dizendo que eu jamais a teria, nem mesmo sua versão falsa surgiria de meus pincéis. Ela seria a única coisa que eu não poderia tocar.

* * *

Andrômeda atravessou a adolescência sem que ninguém notasse. Seu rosto ainda era o de uma criança, sempre jovial, mesmo quando estava intensamente concentrada. Suas roupas continuavam as mesmas - os vestidos folgados sempre com manchas de dedos. As mesmas manias de sempre - segurava a xícara envolvendo o fundo com a mão e passava vários minutos mexendo o chá com algumas gotas de leite antes de beber o primeiro gole. Também tinha preferência por andar descalça, e continuava me apresentando às suas novas pinturas de maneira teatral, descortinando lençóis brancos para que meus olhos pudessem encontrar seu muito particular mundo de cores. Era como se os anos lhe causassem crescimento físico, aperfeiçoamento mental, mas fossem incapazes de tocar seu espírito. Ela permanecia livre das amarras que prendem as pessoas à medida que elas empreendem a jornada da infância à maturidade, como as convenções sociais, os recalques, as conveniências, a simples ambição.

Tinha o hábito de me acordar de madrugada. Às vezes apenas para me tocar quando eu não podia impedi-la imediatamente. Às vezes apenas chorava, depois de brigas com nossa mãe, ou mesmo por nenhum motivo conhecido. Às vezes insistia até que me levantasse e fosse com ela até o sótão.

"Vamos, Bella", sibilou, e seus braços apertaram minha cintura num abraço desajeitado. Era dezembro, e ela estava de volta para um feriado de natal em Grimmauld Place. Depois de crescida, ela era a única pessoa que ainda me chamava daquela maneira sem me deixar raivosa. Resmunguei algo sobre ainda ser de madrugada e afundei ainda mais na cama, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro, ao que ela reagiu puxando meus cobertores.

"Não é muito cedo!", ela refutou, num tom de quem poderia fazer o dia clarear completamente pela simples vontade.

Ergui o corpo sobre os cotovelos, meus olhos apertados sob as mãos, tentando me proteger da luz do abajur sobre o criado mudo. Descobri o rosto e a empurrei para longe para me levantar. Minha mão ficou por alguns instantes parada em seu ombro magro, enquanto eu tentava me orientar naquela claridade ofuscante. A saia de sua camisola branca tinha marcas azuis.

"Veja, é o primeiro quadro que assino", ela falou excitada quando descobriu a tela no sótão. Nossa janela brilhava, duplicada em tintas, irradiando luz sobre nós. Em letras disformes, o nome dela fora assinado em branco no canto inferior direito da tela. "Andrômeda". Já nessa época não usava o sobrenome Black.

Outra vez a mesma sensação. Transpassada pelas cores da tela como se não passasse de uma tênue ilusão. Senti seus braços em torno de mim. Ela agora já era tão alta quanto eu, e seu queixo ficou apoiado em meu ombro enquanto as mãos, sempre pequenas como as de uma criança, tocavam de leve o tecido grosso da minha camisola. Um toque sem contato, como se fosse contido por uma membrana invisível, tão frágil que se romperia com qualquer movimento mais brusco.

Seus dedos envolveram meu pulso e ela ergueu minha mão em direção ao quadro. "Ali estamos. Bellatrix e Andrômeda", murmurou os lábios roçando na curva do meu pescoço. Ela me conduziu para baixo, e nossos joelhos tocaram o velho tapete marrom um instante antes de nossos lábios se encostarem.

Calor. Sal. Tinta. Eram os gostos dela me dissolvendo. Seu calor derretia meus dedos enquanto passeavam sobre ela numa exploração cega e exigente. Seu perfume inebriava minha consciência. O toque áspero do tapete velho contrastando com sua pele fina. Eu sentia seu sangue pulsar sob minhas mãos, seu corpo esguio se desenhando contra a pouca luminosidade que chegava a nós das estrelas. Ela brilhava sob aquela fraca luz prateada, como se tivesse sua própria chama incandescente que a iluminava vivamente de dentro para fora.

Aninhada em meus braços, exatamente como sempre tinha sido desde que ela nascera. Como o branco que é despejado na tela até sumir com todas as cores, eu me desfiz. Uma tela vazia, apenas marcada por aqueles lábios rosados, como duas pétalas desprendidas prematuramente. Tão forte e tão rápido que achei que jamais voltaria a acordar.

Todas as nossas mentiras nos conduziram àquela que foi a única verdade em tantos anos de negações, Andie. Por muito tempo, eu me agarrei àquele momento, àquele delicado equilíbrio adquirido entre morte e euforia, tão precário que foi um milagre que não tenhamos despencado durante nossa trajetória sobre o fio. Surpreendente. Como eram as suas cores na tela.

Meu erro. Nunca houve realmente uma promessa, apenas a constatação óbvia de que aquilo era amor, um amor violento, indiferente à vida, amor que quase se confundia com simples dor. Sem acenos, sem olhares demorados, sem palavras de convencimento, apenas posse absoluta, transe. Impossibilidade de recusa, de dúvida. Apenas um instante em que tudo eclode, negando o tempo e a morte e perdurando pela eternidade, idêntico, estático, enquanto todo o resto apodrece e se desfaz. Mas o que Andrômeda não sabia é que era mais amor que qualquer outro, era a minha forma de amar, da única maneira que conseguia, num pedido desesperado, mudo, para que um ínfimo fiapo da luz que iluminava sua alma fosse transmitido para mim.

Como eu te odiei por isso. Como eu amei.

* * *

Não consegui alcançá-la por meio da pintura, então toquei seu corpo, na inútil tentativa de retê-la. Nunca aconteceu. Física ou espiritualmente, Andrômeda permaneceu intocável para mim, não importava quantas vezes meus lábios percorressem sua pele leitosa e meus dedos a pressionassem contra mim, com tanta força que deixavam marcas roxas em seus ombros e suas pernas.

Ela nunca falava nada depois. Apenas permanecia estática, meio que adormecida sobre meu peito, sua respiração quase imperceptível, enquanto seus dedos se entrelaçavam aos meus em movimentos lentos, delicados, naquela que era a sua única forma de dizer que me perdoava, apesar de tudo.

Foi o único perdão que fui capaz de aceitar. O único que realmente existiu.

* * *

N.A.: Sim, eu sinto pena da Bellatrix. Ela é uma louca bem perturbadora nessa maneira de sentir inveja misturada com intensa admiração. 

Autora sentindo falta de reviews u.u 


	6. Pincéis

Parte 5. Pincéis

_"Fiz, então, pincéis com seus cabelos"  
__- Acrilic on Canvas – Legião Urbana_

Mil asas de borboletas, de todas as cores possíveis, me espreitando como um sem fim de olhos da tela. Andrômeda agora estava fascinada por borboletas. "Por que sempre as borboletas?"

"Porque elas são o que há de mais livre na Terra. Rompem a barreira das cores, colorem o próprio ar. E duram somente alguns poucos dias. Pelo que representam", ela falou excitada, jogando as tintas na tela de maneira desordenada antes de começar seu minucioso trabalho de fusão precisa de cores. Na maioria das vezes, era assim que começava sua pintura. Sem esboço com carvão, sem tentativas de limitar o que surgiria na tela. As cores simplesmente fluíam e ocupavam gradualmente o tecido branco, de uma maneira aparentemente caótica que, aos poucos, adquiria sentido.

Com o pincel traçou as duas asas bem no centro da pintura, só uma delas preenchida pela tinta. A outra permaneceu árida, enfraquecida, morta em seu insistente tom de cinza. "Pelo que representam", ela repetia, e essas palavras ecoavam dentro de mim.

* * *

O som constante, incômodo. O atrito do lápis no pergaminho. Acordei sentindo um arrepio de frio pelo contato direto da pele com o ar úmido da madrugada. A ponta da camisola branca de Andrômeda estava diante do meu rosto, e segui o delicado traçado de suas pernas sob o tecido até encontrar suas mãos. Ela se concentrava no pergaminho apoiado sobre os joelhos, o lápis indo e vindo, a pele delicada de seu rosto tomada pelo doentio tom amarelado das velas sobre o comprido castiçal de cobre que ela colocara no chão ao seu lado. "Não se mova agora", ela pediu, sem olhar para mim, a mente completamente tomada pelo traçado do lápis, o som se tornando mais errático à medida que minha consciência voltava.

Eu observava seus dedos se mexendo com agilidade, as unhas muito curtas, sujas. As digitais manchadas do grafite que ela espalhava sobre o papel, esfumaçando como fazia com a tinta. Mais um tremor, e eu me lembrei que era verão a as madrugadas não deveriam ser tão frias. Estendi minha mão para tocá-la, na intenção de ter um pouco do calor dela para me aquecer. Ela levantou os olhos, num pedido categórico para que eu ficasse quieta. Mais rabiscos, ela esfregou com força o pergaminho com o dedão, num gesto calculado para espalhar o pó de maneira precisa. Seus lábios se entreabriram e ela voltou a me fitar, antes de voltar para o desenho.

Foi a primeira vez que a vi de perto enquanto criava. E Andrômeda se tornava subitamente grande. Uma mulher. Tão segura, tão autoritária em cada gesto. Atirou o lápis para longe e atritou o dedo mínimo no pergaminho, numa delicadeza que fazia com que me lembrasse da menina que ela era normalmente. No passado, eu achara que ela era uma tela em branco. Não era. Era apenas uma tela coberta, como ela fazia para me apresentar suas criações. Um lençol fino escondia toda a sua vibração colorida, que se descortinava diante de mim naquele momento, revelando não minha irmã, não o bebê que choramingava por migalhas de afeto, abandonado na casa em que se esperava ansiosamente pelo herdeiro. Mas uma artista. Uma centelha de mágica viva.

"Terminei", Andrômeda me estendeu o pergaminho. Apoiei o corpo nos cotovelos e me ergui, olhando ao redor até encontrar minha camisola, parcialmente enfiada sob a borda do tapete. Passei rapidamente pela cabeça e procurei a entrada dos braços, me sentindo aliviada por finalmente ter algo entre minha pele e o ar gelado. Peguei o pergaminho, mas minha atenção permaneceu em minha irmã - na pessoa que gradualmente voltava a ser minha irmã, como se aquela outra Andrômeda, a que eu vira desenhar, rapidamente voltasse a adormecer dentro dela. Ela esfregou distraidamente os dedos cinzentos na saia da camisola, perdida em algum pensamento misterioso.

Depois, como se subitamente lhe ocorresse que não devia permanecer a madrugada inteira no sótão, se levantou, sacudindo a saia para se livrar de um pouco da poeira. O gesto ergueu entre nós uma nuvem dourada, minúsculos grãos brilhando sob a luz amarela das velas do candelabro, como um universo em miniatura nascendo do pó apenas para nós, os astros girando freneticamente e colidindo uns com os outros no ar, num equilíbrio precário de criação e destruição.

Examinei por um momento o pergaminho, os traços firmes de Andrômeda descrevendo meu corpo inanimado sobre o tapete. Ela se aproximou das velas, o rosto delicado se enchendo de sombras profundas, e as soprou. Imediatamente, a escuridão ocupou o ambiente, espessa e sufocante, o rápido gesto destruindo o universo caótico de partículas de poeira. Levantei, sentindo o toque áspero do tapete em meus pés. Estendi a mão para devolver o pergaminho a minha irmã.

"É para você", sussurrou, os lábios mal se movendo.

"Mas você não vai pintar?", indaguei, ainda parada sobre o tapete enquanto ela andava em direção à porta aberta.

"Vou, mas não preciso disso. Já tenho a imagem na cabeça", ela sorriu sem muita vontade, seu rosto se iluminando parcamente com o gesto sem propósito. "Faça o que quiser com ele, não é uma relíquia sagrada".

* * *

Pode algo puro continuar vivendo depois de ser tocado pela corrupção?

Nenhuma de nós compreendia realmente o que havia acontecido. Nossas vidas se entrelaçavam de maneira disforme, errante. Aquela maravilhosa e terrível coincidência, eu pensava, enquanto mirava os seus cabelos negros espalhados sobre a saia do meu vestido branco e percebendo como eram terrivelmente iguais aos meus. O exato mesmo tom de pele. O mesmo formato de nariz. A mesma maneira de articular as palavras. Eu a via como uma semelhança viva, um espelho da minha sina.

Mas aquilo que eu mais amava nela, a semelhança que mais desejava que tivéssemos, me fora negada.

"É uma criança, Bella. Uma grande e medíocre criança", dizia Rodolphus, quando me surpreendia admirando um dos quadros de Andrômeda. Ele interpretava minha careta de frustração como desgosto, e eu fechava os olhos quando seus braços me envolviam por trás e me arrancavam daquelas cores, daquele delírio.

"Não...", eu sussurrava, os lábios colados aos dele, cedendo em tudo e me deixando levar por aquela que era a minha única salvação. "Ela ainda nem chegou à mediocridade".

Não estava pensando quando ignorei nosso parentesco sangüíneo, nossa óbvia semelhança física, ou mesmo o simples fato de que não havia qualquer futuro possível para nós. Nós pensávamos no futuro? Nós éramos jovens. Mas ser jovem não nos absolve de nossas culpas, não é mesmo? Num certo momento, até eu me cansei da negação, porque a verdade era que não a conhecia, apesar de ver a mim mesma nela, tão terrivelmente igual que me doía abrir os olhos quando chegava a manhã e ela não tinha simplesmente me abandonado, mas envolvera meu pescoço com seus braços delicados e permanecera comigo até que as lágrimas secassem e dormíssemos escutando a respiração uma da outra. Andrômeda não entendia por que eu chorava.

Eu também não.

Talvez simplesmente não fosse suficiente.

* * *

Ninguém poderia dizer que os Black não amavam aquela casa. Mesmo os que diziam que os Black eram incapazes de amar qualquer coisa. O fato é que aquele núcleo agregador era talvez a única coisa que nos identificava como uma família. Foi pensando nisso que mirei a maçaneta da porta. Empoeirada. O brilho do metal antigo. A madeira polida que sobrevivera às gerações de pessoas mesquinhas. Tudo tão negro. E, ainda assim, bastava que se acendessem as luzes para receber convidados e a casa se tornava dourada de tão clara. Andrômeda costumava gostar especialmente do teto em abóbada da sala. A pintura descascada, feita por trouxas há muitos séculos, os rostos do anjos agora sorrindo como espectros amarelados em meio a manchas esverdeadas de mofo. A lembrança de que aquela casa não pertencera sempre a nós.

Ela colocou um crucifixo entre meus dedos, no único gesto que foi dirigido a mim no dia em que completei vinte anos. Festa monumental. Há quantos anos não via o casarão enfeitado daquela maneira, tudo brilhando, dourados, cristais, o verde intenso das antigas tapeçarias reavivado, todos os lustres faiscando luminosos acima dos convidados. Eu observava tudo do alto das escadas, os cotovelos apoiados no corrimão, algo em mim perdido, deslocado em meio a toda aquela ostentação.

Andrômeda parou aos pés da escada e fixou os olhos em mim, parecendo a única criatura dentre os tantos bruxos que transitavam no andar de baixo capaz de me ver. Deveria ser uma festa de casamento, minha mãe insistira, por semanas a fio enquanto os preparativos eram feitos. Não foi. Não era o momento ainda, eu disse a Rodolphus. Quando seria? Quando recebêssemos a marca. Quando fôssemos definitivamente seus fiéis seguidores.

Já havia rumores de guerra. Estava começando, e eu sorria ao pensar que acompanharia isso de perto. Andrômeda subiu os degraus, os pés descalços pousando levemente no tapete verde escuro. Ela existia na antiga casa como se não pertencesse àquele lugar. Transitava pelos corredores como um fantasma, a visão etérea de um ser que se materializara ali por simples acaso. Uma brisa fresca na claustrofóbica atmosfera da mansão.

Ela alcançou o primeiro pavimento. A única jóia que usava era uma corrente dourada que desaparecia no interior do vestido. Estendeu para mim os dedos manchados de tinta, e tocou de leve o tecido macio das minhas luvas. Ficou distraída na observação dos reflexos na superfície luminosa do cetim.

"Acho que estão apenas te esperando", ela murmurou, os lábios mal se separando. Estava contida, solene. Toda a sua expansividade contraída num único ponto de encanto.

"Pensei que ia ficar no sótão pintando", tentei puxar a mão, percebendo que seus dedos sujos deixavam marcas no tecido verde.

"Eu ia", ela prendeu minha mão entre as suas, medindo forças. Agora podia fazer isso, não só porque já era crescida, mas porque ela podia me deter perto dela por quanto tempo quisesse. "Não me queria na sua festa? Pintar não é minha única razão de estar viva, Bella".

Falou aquilo como se falasse uma verdade. Ela não sabia. Talvez ela nunca tenha sabido quão extenso era seu comprometimento, qual o real preço de ter o talento que tinha. Na verdade, ela mal sentia. Era algo natural para ela, como apenas respirar.

Ela sorriu quando pedi a explicação verdadeira. "Estava procurando o representante da galeria que expôs seus quadros. Queria lhe dar uma última oportunidade de me aceitar", ela piscou, e foi como se a luz do lustre que se derramava sobre nós acompanhasse o gesto rápido. "Disse a ele que sou a melhor pintora que ele vai encontrar na vida".

"Andie", evitei um sorriso. Era um jogo divertido para ela se auto-congratular. Nunca gostei desse jogo. Porque era muito real para passar por brincadeira. "Não é a única pintora da Inglaterra", meus lábios crisparam, e ela fixou o olhar neles, provavelmente memorizando aquela imagem.

"Não. Mas sou a melhor", ela comprimiu meus dedos entre suas mãos, e senti que algo escorregar silenciosamente para minha mão. Não falei nada. Estava impaciente. "Sei que sou".

"Você sempre sabe tudo, não é?", resmunguei, puxando minha mão e quebrando o contato, um misto de alívio e exasperação me tomando ao me ver livre daquele toque insistente.

"Você é que sabe. Bella, há cheiro de sangue nas suas mãos. As mãos de uma pintora não devem ter outro cheiro senão o de tinta", ela se afastou de mim, não mais sorrindo, mas novamente contida, sua luz oculta sobre uma casca endurecida de cinismo.

Fiquei tonta. Segurei com força o corrimão, a madeira lustrosa refletindo uma careta que eu agora tinha no rosto. Andrômeda tinha os olhos presos em mim, e tudo que conseguia ver era a mim mesma presa em meio às nuvens tempestuosas, faiscantes de extensos raios claros que se desprendiam delas com violência.

"Você ainda pode voltar atrás", ela sibilou, em tom suplicante. Senti o calor dela novamente sobre mim, agora mais intenso, seus braços frágeis envolvendo meus ombros, ela tão clara, tão vívida, contrastando com o verde mórbido do vestido. Asco. Senti asco de mim mesma, tão forte que empurrei Andrômeda com toda a força de que dispunha. Ela cambaleou para trás, trôpega, antes de se apoiar na parede. Não existia voltar atrás. Não existia volta possível, não importava o quanto ela fosse íntegra.

Eu abri os dedos, e lá estava o crucifixo. Um simples crucifixo de madeira. "Arrependa-se, Bellatrix". Não do sangue, mas de seu desejo indefinível de destruir o que mais ama. Deus. Que Deus entrasse em mim naquele momento e me abençoasse, uma única vez, com uma obra de arte verdadeira. Com uma pintura verdadeira. Uma única obra tocada por Ele, para que eu soubesse que havia volta. E então eu poderia aceitar a confiança dela. Eu poderia aceitar que Andrômeda pedisse pela minha salvação.

Por favor...

Andrômeda chorou, os olhos enevoados adquirindo aquele profundo tom vermelho, as lágrimas vertendo como um borrão na pintura de seu rosto delicado. Uma criança. A intérprete, aquela onde Ele depositava o dom era uma criança. Infantil, ignorante. E, depois de tudo, tanto esforço e tanta dedicação, tudo que restava para mim era parar diante dela, de suas cores pinceladas em vida, e admirar aquele talento incomparável. Inatingível. Injusto. Cruel.

Atirei o crucifixo e ela ergueu os braços para se defender. Desci as escadas, o som dos saltos dos sapatos ecoando atrás de mim, como um rastro daquilo que ficara no andar de cima.

O quadro Andrômeda esboçara numa madrugada dias atrás foi meu presente de aniversário. Meu corpo desfalecido no tapete marrom do sótão. Morto, como aquela parte de mim que havia, depois de um longo período agonizante, morrido. O último quadro de Andrômeda que foi meu. E o primeiro que eu fiz em pedaços.

* * *

Não pintei mais depois daquele aniversário. Andrômeda girava em minha mente, indo e vindo com velocidade, serpenteando entre os pensamentos desconexos, sem sentido. Suas mãos delicadas, os orbes enevoados, os lábios entreabertos, a maneira como seus cabelos caíam sobre os ombros em ondas escuras. Eu a via em todos os ângulos possíveis, tão viva e clara que quase poderia tocá-la. Eu a teria matado naqueles instantes de loucura delirante se ela não estivesse em Hogwarts. Mas nunca mais consegui retratá-la nas pinturas, nem mesmo de maneira falsa. Nem mesmo a sua sombra inanimada. E em pouco tempo, nem mesmo o formato geral de seu rosto eu conseguia esboçar na tela. E tudo acabava sendo preto, camadas e camadas de tinta preta sobre as tentativas frustradas de trazê-la para mim. Um luto pelo meu desejo morto de um dia ter qualquer talento.

Ninguém notou que eu não pintava mais. E, em pouco tempo, nem mesmo eu notava. Eu ria. E Andrômeda me perguntou por que eu estava tão contente. Quando ela enfim cansava de pedir explicações e me acompanhava na gargalhada, seus lábios rosados se inclinando daquela forma única, completamente indefinível de iluminar o mundo com uma sutil mudança na expressão facial, não era Andrômeda quem ria. Era Deus. Rindo tolamente de mim através dos lábios finos dela. Descortinando minha falha, meu fracasso, diante de meus olhos, como fazia com seus quadros.

Eu vou rir de você, disse a mim mesma. Um dia. E não sabia se aquilo estava direcionado ao suposto Deus ou a minha irmã. Mas sabia que antes de morrer haveria uma vingança, não importava o quanto me custasse. E ria, o sorriso aberto subitamente se convertendo em lágrimas e soluços contidos. Andrômeda as recolheu num lenço branco manchado de tinta.


	7. Carvão

Parte 6 Carvão

_"Fiz carvão do baton que roubei de você  
E com ele marquei dois pontos de fuga  
E rabisquei meu horizonte"  
Acrilic on Canvas – Legião Urbana_

Entre os fios negros trançados de minhas lembranças, penso que não sou mais capaz de distinguir o que realmente aconteceu do que inventei. Pouco importa, não é mesmo? Andrômeda me ensinou, ao longo dos tantos anos de contemplação silenciosa de sua arte, que não há qualquer diferença tangível entre os sonhos e a verdade. Seus olhos sempre estiveram entre as nuvens, e os meus sempre presos ao chão. E ela dizia que não havia qualquer diferença entre nós.

Mas havia.

Quebrei a tradição de nosso sangue em infinitas partes cada vez que toquei seus lábios. Os Black estavam condenados por nossa causa, e ninguém nunca soube. Aceitei o preço, porque no fim não havia qualquer escolha a ser feita. Escolhas não existem, ela diria. Tudo era apenas o nosso destino. Sempre destino. Ela gostava de usar essa palavra.

Não obstante, naquele verão em que ela voltou pela última vez de Hogwarts, não correu para o meu quarto como de costume. Não envolveu meu corpo mais uma vez com aqueles braços frágeis, nem suspirou junto ao meu pescoço, como se tivesse passado semanas ansiosa apenas por me sentir. Naquele verão, Andrômeda Black voltou para casa grávida.

* * *

Meu casamento com Rodolphus foi exatamente um mês depois que ela saiu de casa. Não quis uma festa pomposa. Aquele casamento era o meu funeral, dizia. 

Todas as minhas atitudes até então estavam diretamente voltadas a Andrômeda e sua pintura. E eu não protestei quando minha mãe sugeriu a Rodolphus que um filho era o que eu precisava para deixar a apatia. Eu não me importava realmente em ter um filho de boa linhagem para continuar a dinastia dos Lestrange. Passei a me importar quando percebi que esse filho nunca viria. Meu ódio, minha mesquinhez. Meu corpo estava seco. Eu não conseguiria reproduzir vida nem mesmo sob a forma de uma criança.

E, de tudo isso, o que mais me doeu foi encontrar, nas páginas de crítica de arte do jornal, a foto de Andrômeda exibindo uma barriga arredondada, assinando seu trabalho como Andrômeda Tonks. A notícia informava que a artista novata faria uma exposição de seus quadros numa pequena galeria, quase desconhecida, numa rua pouco movimentada do Beco Diagonal. A um camuflado pedido meu, Rodolphus arrumou as coisas para que os quadros não permanecessem expostos por mais de uma semana, pressionando o dono do estabelecimento por meio de uma antiga dívida de impostos.

Ainda assim, eu estive lá todos os sete dias, caminhando deslumbrada entre os perfeitos espelhos que Andrômeda pintara, novamente fascinada com cada pequeno detalhe que descobria entre as cores quentes e vibrantes. Nenhuma tela foi vendida. Não obstante, eu não consegui evitar que minha irmã, daí em diante, aparecesse mais e mais nos meios de imprensa como uma grande promessa na pintura.

O bebê nasceu num fim de outono. Seu nome não apareceu na tapeçaria da família, como eu torcia para que acontecesse. Já sabia que não aconteceria. O nome de minha irmã fora queimado, era como se nunca tivesse existido na longa linhagem dos Black.

Desisti de ter um filho. Rodolphus não se importou. Disse que poderia ficar a cargo de seu irmão a geração de um herdeiro. Era já inverno quando recebi minha marca negra e me tornei comensal da morte. E o nome não poderia ser mais adequado para quem se sentia como eu naqueles anos. Uma simples contempladora, mendigando migalhas, restos, de um Deus que na verdade não existia, desejando um talento que eu nunca obteria.

Meu plano era tão simples que me assustava. E depois eu poderia imaginar a pintura final: a igreja, o caixão, a horda de trouxas e bruxos traidores do sangue em torno dela. As flores. As cores que ela não abandonaria nem mesmo após a morte. O vermelho das rosas irrompendo sobre todos, espalhando pela última vez a tinta e as cores sobre os pequenos dedos de minha irmã. E Deus, existisse ou não, obrigado a vislumbrar aquele fim. Sua escolhida, sua profeta, calada pelas mãos daquela que ele desprezara.

Depois disso, minha vida se resumiu a um encadeado de curtos flashes de luz entre os incontáveis dias de sombras, em que as cores vibrantes de Andrômeda não chegavam. Apesar de todas as cores que havia pintado, quando elas enfim se misturam nessas minhas lembranças confusas, se transformam apenas em escuridão.

* * *

"Andie..." Ouvi o som, mas não soube se realmente tinha dito. 

É compreensível, tudo isso: que tenha causado furor, que tenha se demorado, que tenha sido tão rápido fim, que seja lembrado com tão desconcertante desespero. Porque é assim mesmo que deve ser com uma coisa tão boa que, depois do fim, se transforma apenas em mágoa. Ela diria que é saudade. Mas não, não é saudade.

Por que não é uma história infinita, que aumenta seu número de páginas sempre que se chega perto do fim? Estou novamente num corredor sem saída, tentando enxergar qualquer coisa além da neblina dos olhos negros dela, aqueles orbes que ainda me assombram mesmo durante o tempo em que estou acordada e lúcida. Tanto quanto quando sonho com eles ou quando, mesmo acordada, imagino vê-los outra vez diante de mim, e eles estão feridos, como estavam na última vez que os vi. Naquele tempo, eu estava longe de saber o que era certo. Ainda hoje estou.

Um julgamento. Eu seria julgada, era isso que ele dizia. O auror que me interrogava há dias. Fiz um som baixinho, uma gargalhada fraca. Seria julgada por meus crimes. Era assim que eles chamavam, "seus crimes, senhora Lestrange". E abaixo de cada um dos relatórios que relatavam os meus crimes havia a minha assinatura, traços firmes em tinta verde-esmeralda. Você liderou a tortura do casal Longbotton? Você torturou pessoalmente a auror Alice Longbotton na tentativa de arrancar do marido dela, Frank Longbotton, informações sobre o destino Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-noemado? Você ordenou o assassinato dos irmãos Prewett? Você participou do massacre à família Bonnes?

Eu confessei. Não faria diferença se negasse, eu tinha dito isso a Rodolphus. Tinha dito que não deveríamos negar o mestre quando ele mais precisava de nós, seríamos fiéis até o fim. Ele entendia, ele sabia que era verdade. Rabastan nunca foi capaz de entender o quão grande era a nossa entrega à causa, e por isso negou, negou até quando foi confrontado com provas indiscutíveis. Tinha medo. Um medo sem propósito, porque no mundo deles – dos nossos juízes – não existia justificativa para ser o que nós éramos. Não existia perdão.

E, no fim das contas, talvez fosse essa a palavra que eu buscava naquelas paredes erodidas pelo constante fluxo de água, no reflexo instável no chão, na voz grave do auror, que falava continuamente enquanto andando de um lado para o outro, fazendo irritantes sons no líquido e deformando ainda mais os reflexos. Perdão.

E me vi subitamente entrando na imensa igreja vitoriana. Ela ficava há apenas duas quadras além de Grimmauld Place, mas a primeira vez que entrei nela (por mera curiosidade adolescente) tinha já dezesseis anos. As vidraças formavam cenários angulosos, e a luz fluía através delas espalhando pequenos lagos coloridos no chão de pedra branca. Caminhei por entre as fileiras de bancos de madeira escura, minhas roupas bruxas parecendo subitamente adequadas àquele ambiente trouxa. Havia sangue no altar, escorria de uma coroa de espinhos cravada na cabeça de um homem e manchava seu rosto claro, como lágrimas vermelhas. "Perdão..." Os trouxas vinham àquele lugar por culpa. Eles davam muito valor à culpa, eu aprendi. Talvez fosse a coisa mais importante de suas vidas, sua preciosa e inseparável culpa, existente ou possível de existir, era o motor fundamental de suas vidas ante seu deus sacrificado, sangrento.

Eu demorei a conhecer a culpa. Eu não entendia como ela podia ser tão importante. Os trouxas morriam pedindo perdão. Acreditava que minhas crenças estavam acima do arrependimento, um sentimento tão absurdamente humano. Sem culpa. Até...

"... era sua irmã?"

O vermelho permanece. E aqueles olhos violáceos, enevoados recheados de dor, de vermelho, de lágrimas. Andrômeda tinha a filha nos braços quando morreu, pega de surpresa por um golpe pelas costas. Eu não me importava que ela não soubesse que era eu que ia matá-la. Porque a minha promessa, a minha vingança, não foi contra ela, mas contra seu aclamado destino. Contra seu Deus.

A última coisa que fiz antes de fugir daquela enorme e irreparável culpa foi descer ao sótão da casa da família Tonks e descobrir o último quadro que minha irmã tinha pintado. Uma mulher com uma criança nos braços surgiu para mim. Os braços protetores afagando a pequena, e os olhos escuros presos no rosto infantil, da maneira terna como as mães olham para seus filhos. Andrômeda me assombrava do quadro, mesmo depois de morta. Andrômeda mãe. A maior vida que ela já fora capaz de criar aninhada junto ao seu peito.

Daquela exata maneira como ela se aninhava a mim desde bebê. Não em busca de carinho ou de alento, mas de simples contato, transmitindo, através daqueles dedos sujos, a única vida que eu conhecera. Tinha matado Andrômeda. Mas eu estava morta desde o início.

Olhei novamente para o auror. Ele parou de andar e seus lábios se moveram quase imperceptivelmente, satisfeito por finalmente ter minha atenção. "Perguntei se não hesitou quando soube que a bruxa que deveria matar era sua irmã", repetiu. Sua irmã. As cores em torno dele pareceram mudar no exato instante em que pronunciava essas palavras. Andrômeda era assim tão vibrante que a sua simples menção as cores voltavam para o meu mundo real?

Meus dedos agora estavam vermelhos, e não era da ferrugem do ferro. De todo o sangue que minhas mãos tinham derramado naquela guerra, apenas o dela permanecia ali, visível para os olhos da minha culpa. Não quis que ninguém mais o fizesse. Talvez quisesse me testar, saber se era mesmo impossível que eu me arrependesse, provar minha vitória sobre aquilo que julgava ser uma fraqueza dos trouxas e de seus partidários na guerra. E não houve um só momento em que não me culpei, em que não senti o calor dela em minhas mãos.

* * *

Andrômeda pintou três borboletas na parede do quarto. Suas asas diáfanas inflavam com o vento que fluía da janela. Mas apenas uma delas voava. A mais bonita fora pintada a meio metro do chão, as cores brilhantes formando padrões suaves, tão leves que parecia ser feita de bruma. A segunda estava exatamente no meio da parede e suas asas reproduziam olhos negros, espreitantes, como orbes mágicos espionando nosso mundo. Os olhos pareciam se mexer levemente, como o discreto embalar das asas antes de alçarem vôo. A mais alta - aquela que quase alcançava o teto - tinha asas cinzentas, como uma mariposa. Nada de cores naquela borboleta, mas ela obviamente escapava de tudo que era tangível no ambiente bidimencional da parede e voava agilmente em direção à luz. 

Na prisão, o mundo se tornou vazio. Eu me lembrava vivamente da sala de música. O piano aberto, um livro sobre o console da lareira, uma xícara de chá pela metade, um jogo de xadrez interrompido no meio. Por que os objetos pareciam ter mais importância que as pessoas? Lembrava também do exato traçado de meus dedos sujos de sangue no espelho do quarto de Andrômeda em sua casa trouxa. Sua última borboleta, vermelha, viva pelo próprio sangue. A borboleta que na verdade era ela escapando, finalmente livre, como ela tanto desejava. Como gritou por anos em suas pinturas.

Condenada às chamas do inferno. Me pergunto se ela acreditava nisso. No fogo eterno que queima para sempre aqueles que se debatem em suas culpas. Eu acredito. O seu Deus, minha irmã, o que te deu seu dom tão precioso, me condenou ao inferno. Porque eu preferi te ver morta a viver assombrada pela constante lembrança da minha mediocridade, minha incapacidade de viver sob a sua sombra. Eu te matei e fui deixada no mundo para me torturar. Quinze anos, quinze anos em que me extingui lentamente. E o pouco que sobrava da minha arte se foi, desvaneceu-se.  
A guerra foi embora, e voltou, exatamente igual. E eu a atravessei como um espectro do que um dia fora. Era um fantasma invisível, preso no tempo.

Não era simples? Uma simples luz verde, sutil assim, e eu podia enganar a morte saindo pela porta do sonho, retomá-la no momento exato em que fora interrompido – o sótão, o pó prateado, as estrelas, senti um toque leve em meu ombro e me perguntei se os trouxas no fim não estariam certos sobre o céu e o inferno. Abri os olhos. E sua face surgiu diante de mim, os grandes orbes enevoados transbordando todas as cores do universo, o sorriso leve, incorruptível, iluminando tudo que em mim sempre havia sido sombra. E eu me aninhei em seu peito. E entendi.

Tinha descoberto enfim... e minha expectativa nesse momento foi quase insuportável. Da primeira vez, escapara matando. Agora escapava nascendo.

* * *

_"Mas então por que eu finjo  
Que acredito no que invento?  
Nada disso aconteceu assim  
Não foi desse jeito  
Ninguém sofreu  
É só você que me provoca essa saudade vazia  
Tentando pintar essas flores com o nome  
De 'amor-perfeito'  
E 'não-te-esqueças-de-mim'"  
Acrilic on Canvas – Legião Urbana_

**FIM.**


End file.
